Resurfacing the forgotten
by aaorangenime
Summary: A heavily pregnant Riza answers her door, unaware that her life will soon spiral out of control, as new enemies surface. A Roy imposter appears to mess with the live of our beloved protagonists
1. The beginning

**Resurfacing the forgotten**

**Chapter 1 :The beginning**

Riza woke to the feel of sunlight on her face. Exhausted she pushed herself upwards and glanced around her surroundings, here eye's squinting. The curtains were open a crack and she lay alone in a double bed. The dent from where Roy slept was still evident. His uniform that hung up over the wardrobe was gone. He had gone to work. She felt slightly guilty. Last night she had practically forced him to stay awake and cater to her unusual cravings and give comforting back massages where the tattoo and burns were aching. They fell asleep late but he still had to get up at the crack of dawn for work. A small scrap of paper was left beside her bedside. Riza quickly picked up the piece of paper and read it quickly, blinking away her droopy eyes.

_Riza,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up when I went to work, but you just looked too tired last night. Beside the more sleep the better, right? Try not to strain yourself and make sure you remember to eat! I left breakfast covered up in the kitchen. See you later tonight._

_-Roy_

She smiled briefly and placed her ringed hand subconsciously over her heavily swollen belly. Roy had practically forced her to take maternity leave. That day had been weeks ago and the due date had drawn closer and closer. In fact it was next week. Riza prayed that there would be no complications and the baby would be perfectly healthy and well. She thought about the day she told Roy she was pregnant.

_It was the beginning of winter and they had been married for at least 3 months due to the reform of the fraternization laws. Couples were allowed to stay under the same command but were evaluated monthly to ensure relationships had no affect on their productivity. Also Roy had reluctantly handed over management and organisation of Ishval back to the Ishvalens since reconstruction was nearly complete, thanks to the massive numbers of volunteers, donations and alchemists willing to assist, particularly Alphonse Elric after his recovery. Therefore giving them back their independence and enabling them to live their lives the way they wanted to. As much as he wanted to carry on atoning for his sins, he had to respect the wishes for independence the Ishvalens wanted. Of course Roy would visit every so often to ensure that everything was okay and run fairly and assist in any way possible, he had become more like an advisor to newly promoted Colonel Miles. Since then, he had duties at Eastern HQ as the new commanding officer._

_She had visited the doctor with Rebecca several weeks ago, where she found out she was pregnant. It had taken her weeks to get up the courage to tell Roy, she was finally going to tell him after they got off work. _

_Imagine her surprise when she walked into work that day and poppers went off in her face and a banner was hanging from the ceiling of the office. "Congratulations" She looked baffled at them, the whole team including Mustang sat in his usual seat with a big smirk on his face. She then spotted Rebecca in the corner._

_She stomped up to her. "You __**told**__ them!" Rebecca amused shook her head._

"_They were already planning this when I got here."_

_Roy got up and planted a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder. "I've known for weeks Riza." He smirked as she looked at him surprised. "You don't know how excited I've been. I've just been waiting for you to say it." He widened his eyes in encouragement and the subordinates leaned forward in anticipation._

"_I'm having your baby." She said nervously, and with that she was picked up and swung around, a small applause coming from the subordinates._

_Later that evening Roy had forced her to relax whilst he did housework to the best of his ability and immediately afterwards he firmly planted his ear against her stomach and spent the rest of the evening rubbing his hand over and over his stomach._

She rubbed her belly slightly and felt a kick. It _was _about time she ate something, the clock said 12:30, Roy would be eating at this point. Riza felt a chill and moved to put on one of Roy's oversized shirt on top of her pyjamas. She ran her fingers along her stomach as Hayate came into her room. Using her other hand she rubbed his head a muttered a good morning. Then slowly stretched and stood. Riza slowly began wobbling towards the door as she opened it, a loud knock came from downstairs. She moved quicker to answer the door, fumbling down the stairs.

Riza pulled open the door to find two rather burly looking men and a smaller shorter mousey looking man, two brunettes and a blonde. Quite frankly they looked like bunch of thugs, despite being dressed in military uniform. She instinctively narrowed her eyes and placed a hand protectively over her stomach. She deeply regretted leaving her guns upstairs now.

"Captain Riza Mustang right?" The one in the middle asked. Riza nodded suspiciously, she had insisted at work that they continued to call her by Hawkeye to avoid confusion.

"General Mustang ordered us to retrieve you and take you to the command centre. So come with us." She eyed them up. They didn't look like any of Roy's subordinates, and she and Roy had both sat through hours of interviews before deciding who else would join their unit. She thought she saw a another man behind the three men in front, but she couldn't be sure.

"Might I ask why?" She remained firm and blunt.

"Terrorists have planted a bomb in the building, the General wants you to remain safe at the command centre." So they wanted to get her to leave her home.

"Then why didn't the General send Havoc or Breda."

The three looked between themselves uncomfortably, the smallest one shifted his feet slightly.

"Havoc and Breda are both busy with paperwork."

"Then why didn't the General come himself." Whatever these guys wanted, she wanted them to leave quickly. Roy wouldn't send just anyone.

"He is also busy with paperwork." Riza was tempted to laugh.

"That's not possible, considering it's lunch time and Roy _never_ works through lunch." The tallest of the men glanced quickly to the side in discomfort. "So mind telling me what your business it?" Her eyes narrowed more.

They acted quickly. But then again so did Riza.

The three men tried to grab for the door but was met by Riza slamming the door quickly and applying the bolt. Uncoordinatedly she pushed the side table down in front of the door to block it. She then clumsily headed quickly toward upstairs so that she could retrieve her gun Hayate followed behind her.

She was about half way up the stairs when the door fell with a crash. They had had a battering ram prepared. Riza's eyes widened as the men burst through and began to chase after her. Without hesitation she and ran to the panic room which was furthest down the hall. She shut the door behind her once Hayate had gotten inside. Panting slightly she sealed all the locks and leaned her back against the steel door as she slid to the floor. She was now surrounded by an entirely steel room, there was little chance of the thugs getting inside, but then again she wasn't sure what they really wanted. Did they want her? Or did they want to find something?

This panic room was built by the previous owners of the home and Roy insisted that it wasn't demolished when he and Riza moved in. Now she understood why. She scooted over to the safe, unlocked it quickly to pull out a shotgun she had stored away. The only other thing inside were Roy's old gloves, that he didn't really need any more since he could transmute without.

The baby in her belly randomly kicked, and Riza patted it reassuringly. Black Hayate on the other hand explored the room and went deeper inside. His nose sniffed a red button covered in dust, emphasizing the age of the house.

"What've you got Hayate." Riza whispered loudly as she could still hear voices on the other side of the door. The dog jumped and smacked his head against the button. Four screens flickered and turned on. The images were in black and white but Riza could still see clearly this was her house. The camera showed her bedroom, living room and hallway. Surely Roy hadn't installed them, after all they had only been living here for 6 months and the video footage was old fashioned, it looked like some form of alchemy.

But despite this she was grateful, she could see where the thugs were and what they were doing. They were currently stood outside the door to the panic room. A sudden banging against the door made Riza jump as the vibrations travelled along her back.

"Captain Hawkeye please open the door, we need to take you back to the command centre. It's for your own safety." Riza decided not to reply.

"Think about the safety of your child. The general would rather you two be under his protection than here." Again she remained silent.

"Dumb Bitch! You know we're only doing what's best for you. Those people who said you were stubborn were right on the money."

"We know you're there, just open the bloody door." Riza cocked her gun loudly.

"Get the hell out of my house!" She shouted, one hand still clasping her stomach.

"Why you bit-" She could see the men on the screen. The largest one placed a hand on top of the one speaking.

"We'll deal with her later, we've still got a job to do." The smaller one nodded in return and she saw the three walk away from the door and could hear the footsteps leaving.

Each one split up and began searching in all the rooms. The one that searched her bedroom emptied out the closet and all the drawers before taking a knife and slashing the mattress and pillows. It was plainly obvious they were looking for something. But what was it? Had Roy made the enemies recently or was it one from the past? Whatever they were looking for Riza just hoped they wouldn't find it.

* * *

**I'm back! It's been ages. So my writing style has deteriorated =.= but trust me it improves.**

**This fic will probably be my last multichaptered fic for a while.  
**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! Let me know!  
**


	2. A brief moment of hope

**Chapter 2: A brief moment of Hope**

She watched as they tore apart her home looking for_ it_. Whatever _it_ was. Riza was glad they had abandoned getting into the panic room as it gave her time to look around. She found some rations. Canned fruit. Obviously it wasn't the healthiest meal, but she had to eat something. For the baby's sake. Using the hook, she pulled the can open and ate the contents. It could have been worse, but then again it could have been better. She wiped her face using Roy's shirts sleeve and checked the cameras again. They were still searching, that was good. It gave her time to plan her next move. But she did have to wonder what exactly their motive was. If it was money they had found their stash a while ago, and there were plenty of valuables lying around. They probably wanted some dirt on Roy or something. Hopefully they would tire and give up soon.

She thought wrong. Soon after Hawkeye had finished reinforcing the door with a tall shelf, she saw that the three men had returned to her location. The tallest banged loudly on the door making the shelf vibrate violently. Several objects fell off it as a result.

"Okay bitch open this door right now!"

A different one spoke in a softer tone. "Listen what we want is inside that room. Just let us find it and we'll be out of your hair in no time." Riza smirked slightly just as Roy would when he could tell his rivals were bullshitting. His habits had obviously rubbed off on her.

"Go to Hell!" She yelled, whilst clenching the shotgun tightly around her swollen stomach.

The same man flipped out, his kind façade falling instantly. "Right then, Bitch. Just for that, once we get inside that room I'll make sure that you and that baby suffer a long horrible death." He led the others away from the door. "Come on boys let's get _that_." He laughed loudly while heading away loudly.

Riza moved away from the door to look at the objects that had fallen. Noting the miscellaneous items that may come in handy later such as more canned food, she jumped in excitement as she spotted the rotary telephone. It had to have been the first type of telephone invented, the way the wire were loosely held together, the microphone section had nearly fallen. But as luck would have it the rotary dialling wheel still worked. She turned it rapidly to get the number she desperately wanted. Once she finished she crossed her fingers tightly and prayed for a dial tone. She was inwardly relieved when the beep could be heard and eventually someone picked up.

"_Eastern headquarters command centre how can I help you?"_

"Uh-Roy, no, G-General Mustang! Get me General Mustang!" She looked at the screens nervously hoping the three men hadn't returned.

"_Who is speaking?"  
_

"Riza Mustang." She said hurriedly.

"_May I have your code please?"_

"Dammit! There's no time for that! Just get Roy on the damn phone now!" She was clearly getting frustrated as she saw the three men had nearly returned, their battering ram from before in their hands.

"_I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not allowed to connected from an outside li-"_

"It's an emergency! Give him the phone quickly." She whispered violently, as she feared them overhearing. The men had returned to the door and proceeded to ram the door, in attempt to open it. With each ram the shelf shook harder and at times nearly toppled over.

"_I can't-"_

"Look, just connect me up, I promise there won't be any repercussions." She tried to speak calmly but her heart beat was actually racing rapidly. She was flinching every time a bang shoot the room.

There was a brief pause._ "I'll see what I can do."_

"Thank you." Riza muttered relieved, she stood up to push the shelf back against the door and stop it from falling. There was a long pause. _Hurry up and answer the damn phone Roy!_

"_Riza what's wrong?" _There was panic in Roy's voice, he spoke hurriedly in worry. Riza _never_ rung unless it was serious.

"Roy! There's people in our house, they're-" Only a dial tone could be heard.

She had been disconnected.

Her heart fell. She turned her head towards the monitor. The smaller thug held up some needle nose pliers and the telephone wire he had just cut. "Dammit!" Riza muttered angrily whilst throwing down the receiver.

The middle height one laughed loudly. "Even Mustang can't save you from this. Don't even think about calling for help cos it isn't gonna work!" They continued to ram the door with as much force as they were capable of.

Riza dashed over to the shelf again pushing against it, tears of frustration in her eyes. Black Hayate noticing his master's distress joined her and also pushed against the shelf. "Hang in there boy, all we can do is hope they'll give up eventually." Her voice was muffled by the sounds of ramming. For a brief moment she wished she didn't have the burden of carrying Roy's child because she could have gone out and dealt with them a while ago. Instead she had hold on and hope help would make its way. Maybe a kind hearted neighbour who had seen the break in would call the military or maybe Roy had worked out their brief phone call. Either way she pushed harder against the door, ensure that the door wouldn't open. Not even a single centimetre. Because that single centimetre could be the opening that they need.

(-)

Riza didn't know how much time had passed. When the banging finally stopped, by the point she had slid down to the floor, her back leaning against the shelves. Her heart still beating erratically. Over the time of watching them over the monitor she had learned that the tallest was called Seth, the middle height was the brains of the operation and they called him Raoul and finally the smaller one they called Mole. She sat there and wolfed down another can of food whilst the three had stopped.

"This isn't working." Seth had muttered as he lowered the ram.

"Well done dumbass." Raoul said loudly as he crossed his arms glaring at the door.

"If we had that flame alchemy, things would be a whole lot easier." He grumbled loudly.

"Maybe shooting it will make a difference." Mole pulled the shotgun off his shoulder and fired several at the steel door, only to have several recoil and the three ducking for their lives.

Raoul smacked him hard across the head. "You idiot! That door's made of steel! Quit wasting your bullets!"

Mole covered his head and apologised, whilst Raoul stood once again, hand under his chin as he thought. By luck he happened to look up and spot the security camera. Riza shifted slightly in the other room as he looked directly at it.

"That's a security camera right?"

"Can that Bitch see us from inside that room?" Mole asked joining Raoul to look at the camera.

Suddenly the three men looked towards a different direction simultaneously. She could swear she heard someone's voice but it was too quiet to tell what they were saying. After a brief moment the three men moved downstairs together, making Riza nervous as she couldn't tell what was happening

She leaned forward anxiously hoping that they would go into one of the rooms with a security camera installed in. Each minute waiting for them to appear was like torment.

Riza was briefly relieved when they finally reappeared, but that relief evaporated when she saw they carried a fourth person. Her eyes widened as they dragged the man into a wooden chair in the living room and tied his arms and legs to it. A trickle of sweat dripped down her face and her hands shook as she watched them continuously beat him and shout at him. The raven black hair and military uniform was unmistakeable, but Riza still prayed hard it wasn't him. Her fears were confirmed when Raoul grabbed his hair and tilted his face bloodied and bruised upwards towards the camera.

They've got Roy.

* * *

**Cliffie yay!**

**Next update probably will take longer but let me know your comments anyway!**


	3. Action

**Okay I posted this chapter really early just so I could clear some things up**

**Yes the initial plot is similar to the film "panic room" originally this was going to be a royai adaptation of the film (I'm glad you guys watched the film btw, I loved it but can't remember what happened in the end) Anyway, it was originally going to be that however the story expanded passed the film and to be honest the first 5 chapters are just an intro till the main plot appears. The first few are significantly shorter than the rest too. This initial arc is nearly finished as well. Then there's a filler kindof arc which introduces this useful character later, then the main story begins….Also the main antagonist hasn't even made an appearance yet, you won't find out who it is for a while. Honestly I chose the reuse the name because it reminds me of a dinosaur (bad reason, but that is the reason)**

**Also I'm glad to recognise some old readers in the reviews! It's awesome to see you again!**

**I'll shut up now and let you read**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Action**

Roy shuffled into his office early in the morning 7:30, he hated having to drag himself away from his warm bed and loving wife with his unborn child, but work had to be done to make up for Riza being on maternity leave. He sighed heavily as the paperwork pile slowly decreased in size, his hand sore. Once one pile had finished Havoc appeared handing him more files. The work we seemingly endless.

So it was an understatement to say he was happy when lunch time finally arrived. He pulled out the sandwich he had made earlier in the morning and gobbled it slowly savouring the taste whilst smiling at his family photos on his desk. His family –Riza and the guys. Eventually he was down to the end bit of the sandwich when the phone rang.

"General Mustang speaking." He muttered, flicking the last bit into his mouth.

"_Sir there's a woman on the line claiming to be Riza Mustang, but claims it's an emergency situation so she doesn't have her verification code."_

"Put her through." He was worried, what kind of emergency could she be in. The baby. No. I couldn't be time. Not now. It was too soon.

As soon as the phone was connected he spoke hurriedly. "Riza, What's wrong?"

Her voice was filled with panic. _"Roy! there's people in our house, they're-" _ Roy's heart skipped a beat when the phone disconnected.

"Riza? RIZA? HEY! SAY SOMETHING?" The dial tone was all that could be heard. He didn't waste a second, he jumped out of his office chair and grabbed his overcoat.

She said there was someone else in their house. Most likely an enemy and she didn't mention their name which implied that it was a new enemy.

"Dammit," Roy thought to himself as he hurriedly rushed through the reception area, gaining a questioning look from Havoc. "If only I had answered sooner! I would know how she is!" He cursed again. "When I'm Fuhrer, I'm definitely making changes. That day these stupid god damn verification codes will be no more." The whole situation reminded him briefly of Hughes last moment, but he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. It wasn't time for that. He needed to focus on getting to Riza as soon as possible.

(-)

She didn't hesitate for one second. Seeing Roy's bloodied face sent her body into Automatic mode. Riza had to make it into the Living room and get to Roy. She couldn't lose any more people and she wouldn't allow it. She picked up the shotgun she had left abandoned at her side opened it open to check it was fully loaded. Then she tied up her hair so nothing would block her view and she then grabbed several rounds of ammo and shoved them quickly into her pyjama pants pockets. She cradled the Shotgun in front of her stomach ready. Eyes burning with determination. She merely had to shoot down the three assailants and get to Roy. She would try her best not to kill them, but she would if she had to. Riza glanced at the TV screen, they were all still gathered around Roy. That was good. She wouldn't get ambushed or have to hunt after any lose ends. She winced slightly as Raoul delivered a rough punch to his face. She searched briefly for pen and paper, once she found it she scribbled a note quickly and stuff it into Hayate'c collar.

"While I distract these guy, you give that to any one at Headquarters, Okay Hayate?" She patted his head reassuringly. He barked in response. "Don't worry, mommy will be right back after she punishes these guys hurting daddy." She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes before she pushed aside the shelf and then quietly opened the door.

Holding her shotgun in front she tip toed across the corridor, looking around carefully. She hurriedly made it downstairs almost holding her breath. She placed her back against the door and peered into the living room where Roy was being held captive. She nodded at Hayate and he bolted out of the door flap. The room was silent. Had they stopped beating him? She stook her head out slowly to get a better look. The room was empty. Only the chair that he previously sat him was there. She pulled back from the cover of the wall and edged closer.

Riza suddenly felt a presence behind her and raised the shotgun ready to shoot, but was too slow. Someone grabbed her from behind and shoved a cloth over her face, forced her to breath in the sickly smell. Chloroform. Dammit. Her eyelids began drooping and her body went weak. But she could still hear what they said.

"You should go now, boss. You've been a big help."

(-)

Riza woke when someone threw a cup of water over her face. She woke to find her wrists bound and her body leaning against a wall in her living room. The three thugs loomed over her jeering.

"Alright Bitch, we searched that room and it's not there! So where the HELL is it!?" Raoul shouted in Riza's face close up.

She glared right back. "Maybe if you told me what _it_ WAS then maybe I could!"

"Oh you BITCH!" He slapped her. Riza recoiled but glared back intensely. The pain rippling through her face was bearable, but if they dare touch her bump she would make sure they suffered her wrath.

"Oi Raoul don't hit her so hard. Even if she doesn't have what we want, we could always keep her for ourselves." Seth smiled cruelly with an evil glint in his eyes.

Mole slapped him across the head. "Dude, we could sell her off to a buyer. After she's had that baby I'm sure she'll have a hot body. She could fetch off a high price." His eye's looked at her lecherously. "And we could always sell the kid as well." Riza visibly twitched.

"I'm pretty sure Boss would like that." Raoul smirked. "He always said that Mustang would be nothing without his family." He grabbed Riza's chin and jerked her face towards him. "Let's get a better look at the goods." The two other men towered around her. She felt them feel her body in despicable ways and she shook violently to get them away from her. One pulled at the shirt at the front another pulled at her hair. One was tugging at the back of her shirt when suddenly the three stopped grabbing and moved around to Riza's back silently. They pulled the collar roughly bringing the collar up against her neck. She turned to see their faces and all three grinned as though they had found exactly what they were looking for.

(-)

Roy threw himself out of the car in a hurry not even bothering to close the door behind him. The door to their house was bashed in and lay on the floor in the corridor. He tightened his grip on his gloves as he sees signs of struggle everywhere. He prays constantly that Riza and the baby are okay. He sneaked down the corridor silently putting his military training into practise and finally reaches the living room. He waits briefly to listen for sounds. Roy could hear muffled sounds and footsteps and that was all he needed. He flung his body around the corner prepared to snap at the strangers in the room.

Inside stood the three thugs all armed with guns stood in a semicircle around Riza whose back was to him. The three were already facing him when he entered. Two already had their guns poised at him and the third had the gun barrel leaning against Riza forehead.

"Nah ah ah Mustang, put your hands down, you wouldn't want us to blow off your precious wife's head in front of your eyes. Would you?" Raoul spoke with malicious intent.

"Get the hell away from her!" Roy hadn't lowered his hands,

Seth released the safety on the gun pushed against Riza's forehead and pushed it harder against her head. Riza winced, eye's shut refusing to look at the cynical smile on Seth's face.

"NO, STOP!" He quickly lowered his hands in panic.

"Now don't forget to remove those gloves." He peeled them off his hands and Raoul snatched them off him, before shoving them into his pocket

"And any firearms." Roy pulled the one out of his back holster and placed it on the floor. Raoul kicked it to the side of the room.

"What the hell do you want with her!?" Roy shouted as he stood supposedly defenceless. He could still use flame alchemy without his gloves, but the enemy didn't have to know.

"Heh heh, we need your help Mustang." Mole grinned.

"What the hell with! Let her go if you want me!"

"Let's show you." Raoul said sadistically, before kneeling in front of Riza's back and tearing the shirt down the middle. He pushed each half to the sides and revealed the large marred flame alchemy tattoo.

"We want flame alchemy."

(-)

"You know this was a pretty good hiding place. Who would have thought that, that "perfect husband Mustang" would have tattooed something this large and detailed on his beloved wife? And then even after going through all of that effort, to destroy half of it by burning her!" Riza flinched slightly as Raoul cackled loudly.

"I bet it hurt didn't it?" He smirked at her, but she couldn't see it as she still faced away from him.

He kicked her in the side slightly." I asked you a question."

She turned her head towards him. "More than hell." She spat before turning away.

"I'm thinking we should hurry up and get on with the main show." He grabbed her body and turned her to face Mustang, and put on Roy's gloves and snapped. Nothing happened.

"So are you going to teach us how to use your fabulous gloves or not."

"Not a chance. Flame alchemy shouldn't fall into the hands of just any idiot!" Roy crossed his arms in defiance, he apologised to Riza by looking at her pitifully. He kept his eyes focused on her as if to reassure her of the situation. Her eyes stared back determined to survive.

"I think you're forgetting the fact that we have your adorable wife here as hostage." Raoul grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards him.

"What if we violate her body right here in front of you? Would you still stay quiet then? When she starts screaming for us to stop will you teach us then?" Roy was festering with anger under his calm persona, he had to keep his cool and think of a plan to get Riza out safely without giving up flame alchemy. He didn't want things to come to that, he didn't want ANYONE touching her.

They waited for a moment, just watching him to react, Roy just carried on staring at Riza.

_I won't let them touch you-_his eyes pleaded.

She nodded slightly, getting his message.

"What? Not even a response. Well I guess we'll just help ourselves then." He grinned as he put his hands on the torn shirt.

Roy's eyes instantly went dark, as dark as when he found out Envy killed Hughes. With the blink of an eye he had his fist in Raoul's shirt, pulling his body down to his height, other hand pulled back in a fist. Simultaneously the two lackeys acted as fast as Roy had. Seth shoved the pistol against Riza's temple whilst Mole shoved his gun against Riza's swollen belly and removed the safety.

Raoul smirk as he looked down at Roy. "Do anything to me, and you'll lose two of the things you care about, at the same time." Roy loosened his grip but didn't move away.

Raoul straightened his shirt as the other two removed their guns. He kneeled getting down to eye level with Riza, it was in that moment that he noticed the wet patch that had formed underneath Riza.

"What? Pissed yourself in fear? Haha what a joke!" The three men joined in with the laughing. They were clearly idiots.

As they laughed Roy and Riza thought the same thing. They looked at each other in terror.

"Fuck no. Not now."

* * *

**Do I dare say this again?**

**Cliffie yay?**

**Haha cos I posted this so early I'll wait a bit longer before posting the next. I do have the first 11 chapters typed up but because of school and other things I'll probably finish it at a slow pace, therefore I won't post it all in one go cos eventually I'll hit a very very long hiatus and I don't like doing that, I want to finish this!**

**Okay thanks for reading!**


	4. It ends or does it?

**Chapter 4 : It ends or does it?**

"No Riza, not now. Please not now." He begged her as he realised the severity of the situation.

"It's not like I can _stop it_, Roy." Her face was clearly full of annoyance.

"S-So w-w-what do we do-o-o?" She could clearly tell he was shitting himself by how much he stuttered.

"I dunno Roy, they don't teach you how to give birth as a hostage in natal classes." She was being her usual blunt self to cover up how scared she was. The three thugs were laughing amongst themselves not hearing the conversation the two were having.

"I'll get you out of here. Don't worry I won't let you give birth to our child in front of these assholes."

She knew exactly what he was going to do. "Don't give them what they want Roy!" The three turned around once they hear her panicking.

"I'll teach you, just let Riza go." He spoke to them sincerely but in actuality had no intention of handing over anything. He just needed to bluff long enough to get Riza out of here.

"We don't want you go teach _us_, we want you to make an exact replica of the tattoo."

Roy looked at them shocked. "And then you'll have to wait for our boss to decide if it's accurate, then we'll leave."

"We don't have that kind of time! She needs to leave now!" He shouted at them, his hand curled into a fist. Raoul shook his head and headed towards the kitchen.

The other two still had a gun pointed at Riza as he returned from the kitchen with a bottle of Vodka and a box of matches.

He wandered over to the fireplace with all the photographs. Mainly of their wedding, their team, the Elrics, the Hughes, Grumman and Hawkeye and then Roy and Madame Christmas. Raoul picked up the latter as he nonchalantly poured the entire bottle of vodka onto Riza's head soaking her in the flammable substance. She coughed slightly, trying to keep herself calm.

"Just out of curiosity what blood relatives do you have?" He carried on staring at the photograph.

"Why does that even matter!?" He shouted at him edging closer and closer, eyes solely focused on Riza.

Raoul lit the match suddenly and waved it in front of Riza. "Now, now, you don't want to get too close do you? Do you really want to stand there and watch her burn?"

Mole and Seth laughed. "Boss would be so proud of you right now, y'know." Raoul smiled back before turning back to Roy.

"Now answer the question." He waved the flame in his face mockingly.

"My parents are dead and the only living relative I have is my aunt." He muttered pissed.

"No cousins and grandparents?"

"Not that I know of. Most of my relatives lived in Xing, I remember very little from Xing."

Raoul started laughing. "I see now I understand."

"Understand what!?" The two lackeys were just as confused as Roy was.

"Nothing that is of importance to you." He threw away the match that had burned out and relit a new one. "Now get drawing that tattoo." He threw down of large piece of paper and a pen.

Roy hesitated. "The faster you draw the fast you can get out of here you-" Raoul was interrupted but Riza's light screaming in pain. Roy's head shot up in an instant a hand reaching towards her.

Riza _really needed _ to go. She squeezed Seth's arm which was wrapped around hers. She dug her nails into his flesh and he screamed in pain and ripped his arm out of her grasp.

"CRAZY BITCH!" He pulled the safety of hurriedly and pointed it at Riza intending to shoot. The other two jumped in front of him before he could shoot the panting woman.

"Calm the FUCK down Seth!" Mole shouted.

"A dead hostage is no use, you can kill her after we get the structural matrix."

Seth begrudgingly put the safety back on and lowered his hand. "I guess so, but let me-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

A shot came flying out the window piercing through his shoulder. A through-and-through. Definitely painful. He rolled over in pain clutching his shoulder. Mole bent to check out he was okay, when he too, was taken out. This time in the upper arm. He leaned against the wall screaming and panting.

Roy saw his chance and tackled Raoul to the ground and punched him hard in the face blood spraying him lightly. His nose was most likely broken.

That's when he heard hurried footsteps. Roy turned around warily and sighed in relief, whilst still straddling Raoul.

"Thank god Havoc." Havoc circled Raoul who still lay on the floor and pointed his gun at him. Roy got off of him as their other subordinates came flooding in.

"The perimeter's clear sir, they have no back up." Breda saluted.

"Good work men, How did you guys know there was a situation here?" He sighed and leaned against an armchair. "That was way too close." He muttered to Riza.

"Havoc saw you rush out of the office and got suspicious and grabbed me and Furey and followed you. Halfway there we ran into Hayate who had this note Riza wrote. So we sent Furey back to HQ to get back up. They should be arriving soon." He wandered over to where Mole and Seth had curled over and pointed guns from each hand at them.

Roy slumped beside Riza who was clutching her stomach and groaning. "Good work men, make sure I put in a good word to the Fuhrer for a promotion."

"No problem chief. I won't forget." Havoc said smirking, before looking up to see the HQ cars out the window. "Looks like Furey's back."

"Good, I'm sorry to say I have to leave this situation to you guys we have to get to the hospital ASAP." He hooked his arm under Riza's arm pit and gently guided her up.

"What? It's time for baby flame to pop out?" Havoc joked.

"Havoc, shut up, before you find that promotion turns into a demotion." Riza glared at Havoc and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Can you walk?" Roy asked concerned, ignoring Havoc's comment. She tiredly weakly to move her feet, but it was evidently too slow for Roy as he quickly swept her off her feet and rushed outside towards a vehicle.

Furey popped out of one of them and saluted. " Thank God you're alright General and Lieutenant." Roy smiled and carried Riza into Furey's car and then sat beside her gripping her hand.

"Okay Seargent to Central hospital and step too it."

"Yes sir!" And Furey sped off as fast as possible.

Roy turned to Riza and smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"I feel like shit." She spat out at him as she breathed short and even breathes. Despite the impression she gave off she tightly held his hand.

So this was what women were like during childbirth, Roy thought to himself. He had heard the rumours from Hughes and other parents and then he remembered a key part they always mentioned. He smiled nervously at her and pleaded. "Just please don't pull my hair out in the hospital."

(-)

It was 4 hours later when the screaming and groaning finally stopped and the sound of a baby's cry filled the air. Riza lied back in exhaustion and Roy sighed in relief, his hair intact, but his hand was in some serious pain. They smiled in anticipation as they finally wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Roy.

"Congratulations General, it's a girl." He gladly took the buddle and looked at the child smiling widely a slight tear in his eye. The child had a small patch of black hair on the top but had Riza's face shape.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." He kissed the girl on the forehead and then Riza's before passing the child into her mothers' arms.

"Yes she is." Riza smiled at the child as Roy noted how different she looked, despite being covered in sweat and her hair being in a mess, she still managed to look beautiful.

"Name?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Lia. Lia Mustang." She continued to stroke the child's hair as it drifted off into slumber.

"It's a good name."

"Yes it is." She spoke quietly.

"Listen, we have to talk about what happened today." He sat down on the side of the bed and stroked Lia's head.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I nearly lost both of you." He tightened his arms around them. "We also need to discuss your back." She tensed slightly, but continued to stroke the child's head. "I've been talking to doctors and there's a chance they could graft some skin over the top of it." He paused slightly. "You wouldn't have to carry the burden anymore and those craving flame alchemy will stop coming after you, it's all for the best-"

She held up her hand before grabbing his. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No, I don't want the surgery. I was already set free of the burden when you burned this tattoo," this time Roy flinched slightly. "The pain I went through that time would be for nothing and the scars that remain just act as a reminder of my father. And people will always be after flame alchemy they just won't get it by looking at a marred tattoo right?"

Roy sighed. "I destroyed all the important sections."

"So then there's no problem."

He gave in. "Yes you're right as usual. I was just on edge I guess. I nearly lost the two of you in one go." He stood up slowly, "I think we should call the rest of our family. Knowing in them, they have a bet going on." Riza grabbed his hand and scooted over so he had room to sit on the larger than normal hospital gurney.

"We can tell them later. We should rest first." With that she leant her head on his shoulder and fell asleep quickly. Roy stroked the hair on the two girls and smiled inwardly.

(-)

**Central Prison**

"What are we gonna do Raoul?" Mole kept pestering him as he thought.

"We'll be out of here in a maximum of 3 years don't worry." He spoke completely calmly.

"But what about Boss, what's he gonna do for 3 years without us." Seth ask looking down at the dirty floor of the jail cell.

"Anything, he can plot his master plan, get a girlfriend, get a job, replace us with more capable subordinates! I dunno! Do whatever he wants! But when were out of here we'll join back up with him, _if_ he still wants us. If he doesn't we can go back to the old days of being bandits."

The two nodded in understanding.

"Get it. We have to be angels. ANGELS! YOU HEAR ME! So we can get out sooner and Boss won't have to wait as long." Raoul looked out the window and swore he would get out some day and serve his boss once again.

* * *

**weee end of part 1 **

**to be continued next chapter  
**

**also as a bonus, next two chapters are really long and feature Lingfan  
**

**kay bye  
**


	5. Alliance games part 1

**To be honest I was really worried about posting this chapter and the next one as it really doesn't have much to do with the main story, apart from one tiny scene and it introduces a useful OC for later. I guess it's just a bit of fun with team mustang and the new kid and Lingfan before the serious shit goes down. Oh well, don't start complaining about filler because I've already explained Okay? And it's super long  
**

**Chapter 5: Alliance games part 1**

* * *

**3 years later**

Lia bounced up and down on her father's knee. Looking at the map he and his subordinates had laid down on the train table. Riza sat beside Roy and tried to get Lia to calm down as she kept jumping and pointing at anything new she saw out the window. This was her first journey on a train and a long one too. Their journey was on the newly built railways from Amestris to Xing. The young girl was terrible excited as she often saw her father leave for trips on these things called trains and she always wanted to go on one as well.

She pointed eagerly at the yellowy substance on the ground and pulled Roy's face away from the map to get his attention.

"That's sand, Lia." She nodded quickly.

"San-duh" She tried copying his words.

"Close enough." He ruffled her hair and turned his attention back to the map.

"We'll be there in a couple hours sir, we're already about half way there." Furey said pointing at their current location.

"Geez that was fast, this must be one of the newer trains right." Breda looked at Roy for an answer.

"You guess right, Engineers from Amestris and Xing worked together to create this."

"They did a mighty fine job too." Havoc said a unlit cigarette dangling in his mouth. The Mustangs had forbade him to smoke properly around their daughter.

"It's nice to finally get a vacation." He leaned further back.

"It's not a vacation, we going on business."

"Might as well treat it like one though. We rarely get a break from work." Several months after Riza had given birth she returned to Roy's side in the workplace and during the day Grumman had organised a personal bodyguard, Rebecca Catalina for their daughter/ the Fuhrer's great granddaughter. "But what we're doing is hardly business." Riza muttered a light smile on her face.

"Yeah Emperor Ling wants us to participate in some kind of tournament." Furey spoke quite confused.

"Yeah we discussed this via phone, it's a plan to unite more nations and create a more peaceful world." He said with a slight smile. "We're really just acting as guinea pigs to see if the events work out, and hopefully by the end of it we'll be able to form the "Alliance games" and host it in a different neighbouring country every year." He smiled brightly and patted his child's head as she had settled down. He was clearly optimistic about a calmer future for the next generation. "Creta and Aerugo are okay with it on our end and Ling's been negotiating with Nippon and Zorea at his end."

"I see you're keeping busy then." Falman spoke from across the aisle where he, his son, Furey and Sheska were sitting.

"You are too Falman." He smirked."How old's the little squirt now?"

"Seven." The boy with light brown hair stuck up his fingers at Roy.

"I bet you're excited aren't you Jeremy?" Riza turned her attention to the young boy all the adults were now watching.

"Yeah, I wanna see papa kick ass." Falman laughed nervously at his language and patted his head.

The rest of them smiled until they were interrupted by a squeal from Lia.

"Gamal, look it Gamal, papa." She pointed enthusiastically at the creature. An aww came out from the adults watching.

"It's a camel dear. Camel." And with that he kissed her head and leaned back to relax.

(-)

Roy and the gang finally arrived in Xing and were quickly escorted to the palace and brought to the main throne room, where Ling sat proudly on the throne dressed in traditional garbs and hair scrapped back. On one side of his chair stood Lanfan still looking the same as always but now wearing a cheongsam and a tall muscular Xingese man wearing changshan beside her and the other side of him stood a blonde haired Amestrian with blue eyes dressed also in changshan. It surprised Roy a little, there were very few Amestrian's in Xing.

Ling dismissed the council members who were presently seated at the sides watching his every move and his guards apart from Lanfan and the two men who stood either side of him. As soon as he had gone he ran up and welcomed them all.

"Mustang! It's great to see you again, along with your team." He paused and looked at the child that was tightly holding Roy's pant leg. "and you brought mini-you." He took this opportunity to pick Lia up and swing her around. Before placing her into Riza's arms. "And you brought Lieutenant Falman too." He threw up his arms and patted him on the shoulders. "And you brought your kid too." He patted the kids cautiously on the head. Then he looked around and walked up to Sheska. "Is this your wife?" Falman and Sheska simultaneously started laughing but Furey on the other hand placed a possessive arm around Sheska.

"No, the Missus, is still In the North getting ready for number two." Ling elbowed him.

"Nice work." He said with a smirk and then turned to Mustang. "When's your number two coming?" Luckily Riza wasn't listening as she was greeting Lanfan and introducing her to Lia.

"When's _your_ number **one** coming?" He shot back and for the first time in a while he looked slightly depressed.

"It's complicated." Clearly giving off the impression he didn't want the conversation to be pursued, not that Mustang would let him off the hook so easily.

The doors shot open quickly and revealed a very grown up Mei and a bulked up and healthy Alphonse Elric.

"Ling! You never told me the General was coming today!" He looked out of breath. Riza rejoined Roy by his side as the two approached.

"Nice to see you again General, Captain." He spoke formally.

"Great to see you again Al, you look healthier than ever. " He extended his arm ready for a hand shake but instead he pulled the General into a awkward but not unwelcomed hug, and then pulled Riza into one as well.

"Wow, is this mini Mustang." He touched Lia's head gently. "She looks just like the General but with the Captain's eyes." He poked her cheek lightly and the girl turned her face to hide it in her mother's shirt.

"Lia, this man is the Uncle Pipsqueaks brother." Al raised a questioning eyebrow, but the girl still turned.

"Pipsqueaks brother?" Al nodded intently.

"Uncle Armour?" She smiled at him but didn't make any move to get any closer.

"When I tell her stories of you two, I used the photo's when you were still in the armour." Roy explained.

Al patted her head again. "She's a good kid Sir, but I'm not sure how brother would feel about you calling him Uncle Pipsqueak."

"He's a grown man he can handle it." Roy said smugly. Al then turned and distributed hugs to the rest of the team while Mei talked to the Mustangs. Ling smiled as he watched them.

"Hello again Miss Chang. It's a pleasure to see you again." Riza spoke politely as the girl smiled back and became fascinated with the youngest Mustang.

"Is lover boy treating you right? If he isn't we can fix him." Roy pointed to both he and Riza.

"No," She shook her head with a light blush. "Al-sama is a perfect gentleman." The two turned to grin at each other.

Midway through conversation Roy slipped over to Ling. "I'd like to speak to you alone, Emperor. If I may."

He understood what he was hinting at. "You may, but only if you address me Ling."

"Well only if you call me Roy."

They shook hands. "We're in agreement then." He walked towards the back to open a door which lead to the glorious palace garden.

"Lanfan stay here and protect our dear guests at all costs." She nodded.

"Roy, wa-" Riza was about to follow them.

He held up his hand. "It's just a friendly chat, Riza. It's okay." And with that he followed Ling into the garden, the door closing behind them with a thud.

"Don't worry about them. Master Ling has a sword hidden on his person and the General has his alchemy." The reassuring voice came from the Amestrian man who had stood beside Ling. He smiled briefly and the other Xingese man moved to stand beside Lanfan.

Lanfan smiled as well. "Meet Master Ling's chief adviser Darwin Wilson and," She directed her hand towards the man standing beside her "This is Quan, the Emperor's other bodyguard."

Riza shook their hands and then greeted them in the traditional way of bowing. The other subordinates joined in.

"Darwin here used to live in Amestris y'know." Alphonse said fondly swinging an arm over the man in person.

"Really?" Havoc said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Yes, I used to live in Amestris when I was younger, but then I chose move around the time of the Ishvalen extermination."

"Oh, how come?" Riza was intrigued.

"King Bradley clearly had no love for his people, it would only be a matter of time before he turned on the Amestrian's as well so I got the hell out of there as soon as possible. Luckily I was welcomed graciously by the Xingese people, I worked briefly as a merchant until the previous Emperor noticed me and I guess he saw something in me and I was hired as his chief adviser, and then I got passed down from Father to Son so I serve Ling now." He sighed briefly but proudly at the past he had lead, despite his young age.

"After Grumman became Fuhrer, I've been hearing some very good things. Especially from a certain General Mustang." He smiled lightly. "And of course his beloved wife and precious team of subordinates."

"Where'd you hear this?" Alphonse stook his arm up proudly.

"Brother likes to write about the General's successes in his letters from time to time." Riza looked at him puzzled.

"For someone who dislikes the General so much, he sure does like to talk about him."

"I know right." And the group laughed lightly.

(-)

Roy and Ling walked slowly and peacefully through the cherry blossoms admiring the view.

"So Roy what is it you wanted to speak about? Are you thinking of moving back over here where you roots are?"

Roy chuckled. "No, not at all. As much as I love Xing and its people, my family is in Amestris."

"You have family over at this end too don't you?"

"Well my father was Amestrian and my mother was Xingese, she could have some relatives but I remember very little about her."

"Tough luck I guess."

"Yeah," He quickly moved in front of Ling blocking his path. "But this isn't about me. I wanted to talk about you."

"What is it?"

"You and your bodyguard…" He said slightly with a smirk.

"It's complicated." Ling said with a deep sigh.

"You've already said that! What's so complicated you love her-"

"She's getting MARRIED!" He shouted at Roy to get him to shut up. He looked back at Ling shocked.

"What? Why-"

"And I arranged it all." He sat down on one of the benches and covered his face.

"Okay explain this to me. You've obviously have been holding this in." Roy stood in front of him listening.

"You know that Xingese man who stood beside me." Roy nodded. "He's my other body guard and Lanfan's fiancée." Roy was about to input but was interrupted again. "She's in good hands anyway. Quan loves her and is a good man."

"But-"

"But NOTHING. Our relationship is not as simple as yours and your Lieutenant's!" Roy let it slide that he had said the wrong rank, but he was severely wrong, their relationship was definitely as complicated.

"I can't be with the woman I love, I have to get the public and the council members to approve of my marriage if I chose to marry only one woman and they are hard to impress. Lanfan came from a commoner background, not even related to the high chief of the Yao, her family through many generations only _served_ our clan." He paused briefly to regain his composure and calm his thoughts.

"I arranged this marriage to get over her. I need to let her go and the best way is to let her be happy with someone else." He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's for the best."

Roy genuinely didn't know what to say as he could relate. If he was placed in the same position as Ling he too would have given up Riza to another man so she could have found happiness. But he would have had a lot more hatred towards the man who claimed his beloved.

"Let's head back I don't want to talk about this." Ling stood and in an instant his mask was back on. The depressed and stressed Ling had gone, he had put on his happy-go-lucky act on again.

"I'm excited for tomorrow. You and your team won't stand a chance against ours." Roy followed him silently.

Ling stopped briefly still facing the opposite direction. "Please don't let my situation dwell on your mind. This is our country's affairs, you shouldn't be worrying about us." Roy sighed deeply and continued walking ahead.

"Team Amestris is definitely going to win and I won't have it any other way."

(-)

Breda tied the blue headband around his forehead. "So what colour are Xing using."

Roy stopped playing with Lia who was clumsily tying the headband around his head. "Ling's going for yellow," He chuckled lightly standing up. "dedicated to his beloved jacket that he's no longer allowed to wear."

"Go figure." Breda muttered.

"Breda you're up first Buddy. Do you know who your opponent is?" Havoc swung his arm tightly around his best friends shoulder.

"Who knows."

"You know the team from Xing has fewer participants than us." Riza spoke as she straightened the bandana around Roy's head, subtly stroking his hair in the process.

"It's cos Ling's getting cocky." He quickly placed a kiss on Riza's lips. "But we'll prove him wrong, right guys!" The team cheered.

Riza muttered quietly as the team's morale had increased. "Don't do that."

"It was a kiss for good luck." Roy winked. "I'll return it once we win." He turned and patted Lia's head and then squatted down to her eyelevel.

"Are you going to give Daddy a kiss for good luck?" Lia smiled and placed a heavy one on Roy's lips.

"Okay, give everyone else one too." With that he picked up his daughter and passed her around. She gladly gave one to Riza on the lips but then was hesitant with everyone else, mainly giving them one on the forehead and then in the eye for Furey. Roy then pulled her up to sit on his shoulders.

"Alright guys lets go meet the crowd." Cheering again came out.

(-)

The crowd was large and loud, and pretty much everyone was supporting Xing, slightly discouraging Team Mustang but nevertheless they still waved at the crowd full of confidence.

One of the council members acted as MC. "Okay let's get the festivities started. Our first Match is Arm wrestling and from Amestris we have Lieutenant Heymans Breda," Breda gladly stepped forward into the battle ring, where in the centre there was a single table where the MC stood. "and from Xing, we have Alphonse Elric!" Al strutted forward with a smirk on his face.

This was not the timid polite Alphonse they knew.

"Hey shouldn't Alphonse be on _our_ team. He's from Amestris." Havoc nudged Roy heavily with his elbow. They currently sat under a tented area so that they could watch every match. Lia had taken up his place on Roy's knee once again as he bounced her up and down.

Roy looked over to where Ling was sat, on the ground level like them, but with a big tented fancy gazebo. He pulled a face. And Roy sighed in understanding.

"It's Alphonse's decision, and the Xingese people have no problem with it."

Back at the stadium Breda was giving a equally smug look to Alphonse.

They bowed towards each other and took their seats their right arm on the table and grasped tightly onto their opponents hands.

"Okay, ready set go." Immediately the two men tensed their muscles and forced as much strength against the other hand. Breda noted briefly at how muscular Al was now, but that didn't mean he was going to lose. Alphonse on the other hand was surprised at how strong Breda was, he thought for sure that he would win no problem. He thought wrong. "I'm getting a bit bigheaded aren't I." He said to himself, distracted.

Breda saw the opening and slammed Al's hand quickly against the table and the Mc declared it a victory. Breda thrust his arms into the air in victory. Team Mustang cheered loudly from the spectators tent as did a lot of the crowd. Despite being the opposite team they still enjoyed a good show.

Al hung his head in shame. Breda patted him on the shoulder. "You tried hard kid. I bet if you were still in your Armour you could have beaten me no problem."

"You're stronger than I expected Lieutenant Breda. We'll have to have a rematch one day." Al's eyes were filled with determination.

"Sure thing kid." And they shook hands and went their separate ways.

(-)

Team Mustang high fived Breda as he returned and patted him on the back and handed him a sandwich which he began eating as soon as he sat down.

"It's lucky this was the first match, I can relax for the rest of the tournament now." He bragged shoving more sandwich into his mouth whilst high fiving Lia.

"Team Amestris has gotten off to a good start, but how long will it last. Let Round two begin. The egg and Spoon race With Warrant Officer Kain Furey and Chief Adviser Darwin Wilson." Again the crowd went crazy and team Mustang gave Furey some well needed encouragement.

They got themselves into position as they looked over the track they had to run whilst carrying the egg on the spoon and trying not to crack it. The track was seemingly difficult; there were sharp twists and weaving and then they had to climb a small flight of stairs even then they had to jump from floating platforms on water. Touching the egg was strictly forbidden.

Furey was clearly terrified. Darwin patted him slightly on the shoulder. "Chin up kid, focus and do your best. Your team mates aren't going to slaughter to you if you lose."

Furey straightened up, and the MC began countdown. "Who says I'm going to lose." The MC fired the starting shot and the two were off. Furey moved quickly but kept his arm as still as possible eyes focused on the ground below him and the egg on the spoon. He eventually glanced up to find where the steps were when he spotted Darwin who had already stepped of the stairs and was weaving between poles very agile and gracefully. Determined not to lose Furey moved faster and reached the small pool. He stepped on his first just as Darwin was past halfway and began to lose balance. Spotting his opportunity Furey pressed on forward as Darwin regained his balance and charged on ahead as well. Finally Furey had reached the final platform and was about to step onto solid ground where the winner would be crowned.

That's when he slipped.

And fell into the water and Darwin crossed the finishing line. Furey just looked up in shock. He was so damn close. He just floated unable to accept the result.

Darwin wandered over to his side and extended his had to Furey and pulled him out of the water, before shaking his hand.

"That was a close one Furey." Darwin smiled at him charmingly.

"Yeah." He said bitterly.

He laughed lightly. "I did say I was going to win." He then turned to head back towards his team. "Good luck for your other matches."

(-)

When he returned to their team tent. He was attacked by hands patting him on the head and ruffling his hair in reassurance. Jeremy pulled at his pants leg.

"You tried your best Junior." He said arrogantly.

"Junior?!"

"Yeah you look like Mustang's little brother." Roy laughed and patted Furey's head as Lia poked his face lightly as it fell again.

"You did good Furey, don't let it get to you." Roy then smirked and turned to Riza. "I'm not the _only _one useless in water." He said proudly and Furey died a little inside as Riza shook her head in disapproval.

Sheska finally got to him and pulled him to the bench and covered him in a towel and dried his hair.

"And now what a lot of you guys have been waiting for. Round three: the sack race. In this round three member from each team participate in this race. From Xing we have Princess Mei Chang, Ranfan and Quan." A cheer went up. "and from Amestris we have General Roy Mustang, the lovely Captain Riza Mustang and Captain Jean Havoc." Again a cheer went out but quieter, and the bulk of it was coming from their team tent.

They climbed into their sacks clumsily and positioned themselves in place. The burlap sack was heavy and rough to the touch, it reached up to their mid torso's and greatly restricted their movement. They bent their knees ready to jump and the starting gun went off. Roy charged on as fast as possible neck and neck with Quan. This particular course was a lot easy compared to the egg & spoon. This one was a straight line but about 200 metres long. Roy turned to glare at Quan in annoyance, who turned and grinned, when Lanfan flew past them basically running. Riza was not far behind and had overtaken Roy and Quan who were caught up in their masculine taunting. Mei was far behind, her little legs couldn't keep up with the adults. Havoc moved at a steady pace, trying not to overdue himself. The finish line was getting closer and closer, Roy had just overtaken Quan and when he tripped over the sack and landed facedown butt in the air. He watched Quan grin as he went flying towards the ground. Then Riza passed the finishing line an inch faster than Lanfan. Roy lay on the ground in slight shock his butt still in the air as Mei the last racer passed him. He finally got his composure and started running again but it was too late.

The MC announced the results. "In first place we have Riza Mustang," He pulled her hand up in the air as a victory pose. "Second we have Lanfan, third place we have Quan, forth we have Havoc, fifth we have the beloved Princess Mei and sadly," He chuckled a little and Roy with held the urge to burn him as Riza's hand went down hard on his shoulder. "The fearless General Mustang." The crowd applauded and Havoc and Riza headed back to their tent celebrating whereas Roy walked dejectedly dragging his feet.

"Good job mommy!" Lia clasped onto Riza as soon as she arrived and the others joined in on congratulating her. Roy on the other hand sat on the bench furthest away from them still in shock.

After several minutes Riza brought Lia over to see her idiot father. She patted him carelessly on the head. "Good job Useless!" She smiled as she spoke.

And Roy snapped out of his daydream. "Dammit Havoc! Stop teaching my kid bad words." He just laughed in response.

"Aw Roy, don't take it so seriously we won at least, that's all that counts." And with that Riza placed a peck on his lips and Roy let it go.

(-)

Furey lay on the ground completely dejected after the next match. Sheska tried patting him to come back to life, but it was useless he was gone. The previous match was the wheelbarrow race featuring Furey & Sheska and Quan & Lanfan. However Furey didn't stand a chance, both their opponents were stronger and had longer legs. They won by a long shot. Quan and Lanfan high fived at the end of their match then Quan's arm rested on her shoulder, the two smiled brightly and Roy almost instantly glanced over at Ling and saw a deep frown. Roy shook his head, he should be celebrating that his team had won not mourning over the loss of the women he loved. But then again he would too if he was in the same situation. In response he tightened his grip on Riza's waist.

Havoc was up for the next match, the obstacle course. But he too lost by a long shot. Darwin had flew pass him without even breaking a sweat. He was truly a monster. Havoc collapsed beside Furey when he had returned. Both had lost their matches today, one of those was against Darwin and this was the last of Havoc's events. He lay there dejected, feeling useless and as if he let the team down.

Roy and Riza squat down to reach his eye level, while Lia pulled his head lightly.

"Don't worry about it Havoc, there's always tomorrow." Then he smirked lightly. "I bet it's because a certain lady wasn't here cheering you on."

Havoc whined even louder.

"I'll give Rebecca a call when we get back, to give you some special losers treatment." Riza whispered.

Havoc immediately recovered and sat up, a bit a blood dripping out of his nose.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts around us Havoc." And with that the three swiftly moved away from him and the day came to an end.

(-)

3 points to Xing and 2 points to Amestris. Despite currently losing the team tried to maintain their optimism as Roy and Riza would be competing again tomorrow, though the team wondered if Mustang would ever be any use. They continued their laughing as they joined the Emperor as well as Al and Mei for a complementary meal.

The sound of laughing filled the halls as the guests and the Emperor himself stuffed themselves on the gourmet food. Lia kept grabbing food with her hands and Riza hurriedly tried to wipe away all the sticky residue. Roy laughed at his family and patted his wife on the back. He glanced around the table. Havoc and Breda were having a drinking contest as Falman bet on who would last the longest whilst explaining in depth on how to predict the actual outcome and win the bet. Surprisingly Jeremy was very interested, which was new. Furey and Sheska sat in the corner quietly talking but smiling none the less. Ling was having an eating contest with Mei whilst Al tried to stop Mei from messing up her hair and clothes whereas Lanfan was doing the same to Ling. Quan had crossed his arms and laughed at the sight with Darwin beside him a thin wine glass in his hand.

Yes. This vacation was a good idea he thought to himself as he took Riza's hand into his. She looked at questioningly and received a smile in response. She pulled her napkin to wipe away some sauce on his lips wiping away his smile at the same time. She giggled slightly to herself. He chuckled to himself too. However his eyes drifted to the window, where he spotted something unusual.

There was a man. Or woman maybe. At the window watching over the whole gathering. It was dark and it was hard to tell any particular features of the person but they didn't look too happy.

Ling leaned over to him. "General, I think we should have another little conversation again. If that's okay."

Roy nodded, eyes still fixed on the figure. "Just let me go to the bathroom." He got up quite suddenly gaining Riza's attention, she really didn't want to let it go. The look on his face suggested it was something serious, but Lia was wailing again and she needed to calm her down.

Roy hurried back to their room grabbed a firearm, his alchemy gloves and headed out to meet the mysterious stalker.

(-)

It was several hours later, when Riza came bursting into Ling's conference room breaking up the meeting with the councillors. She carried Lia and a trail of their subordinate came following after her trying to restrain her. She was very clearly pissed. She lowered Lia to the floor and stomped over to where Ling sat. He had stood up when she had arrived. She yanked his collar downwards so he would be at eye level.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH ROY?!"

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Reviews please 3  
**


	6. Alliance games part 2

**Chapter 6: Alliance games part 2**

As soon as Riza grabbed Ling's collar Lanfan appeared beside her Kunai aimed against her neck.

"Where the HELL is Roy?" She repeated teeth gritted in frustration. "He's been gone for a LONG time, he's not in the toilets and he's not in our room. So where the hell is he!"

"How would-" Ling acted innocent.

"Don't pretend to be all innocent about this. I heard you wanted to talk to him about something! And then he went missing!" Her hand was shaking in anger.

"He never came, I have no idea where the General is." He spoke calmly just thinking Roy had forgotten.

"Or maybe you killed him. Maybe you assassinated him and you're just trying to cover up your tracks now."

"Why the hel-"

"You said you wanted to win this competition more than anything. Is that why you had him killed?" She shouted at his face.

"You are completely overreacting."

"Am I? Am I? You can never trust people getting close to Roy, they **always** just want to use him and betray him. That's why I have to be there stopping him from being such an idiot!"

"Roy Mustang is just a good friend, I wouldn't do anything to him."

"That's just your word." She finally quieted but didn't loosen her grasp.

"Lanfan, Quan and Darwin go look around the whole premises for the General." The two men hurried out the door, but Quan lingered waiting for Lanfan. "He probably just got lost. You're over reacting."

Lanfan hadn't loosened her stance at all. "Go Lanfan."

"No my Lord."

"It's an order. We can handle the situation here."

"Apologises my Lord, but no one else in the room moved when Riza grabbed you."

"That's because she's the Fuhrer's granddaughter, if anything happens to her there would be an international incident."

"and if she did anything to you, there would also be an international incident."

"Lanfan just go."

"No."

"LANFAN LEAVE!"

"Not until Riza let's go."

She shook her head. "I'm not going until he stops lying."

Lia clutched onto Havoc's leg at the sight of her mother.

"Habo, where papa?" She pulled tighter to get his attention.

He ruffled her hair then lifted her into his arms. "We don't know sweetie." He didn't want to lie to the kid and to be honest. He was nearly as worried as Riza was. When she burst into their rooms late into the evening they instantly knew something was wrong and sobered up as fast as possible. They themselves were quite lost. Roy was missing. Riza was in hysterics. They didn't know who to trust. It may or may not have been an assassination attempt. And Ling may or may not be trustworthy. They just didn't know what to do or who to turn to.

They stood still for a very long time. It felt like hours but in actuality only a few minutes had passed. Riza didn't budge. Neither did Lanfan. No one else in the room dared breath. No one wanted to come between these two women protecting the thing they loved most.

Eventually hurried footsteps could be heard from the still opened door. Still panting limped in Alphonse and Darwin with an exhausted Roy slumped on their shoulders.

Riza instantly dropped Ling and ran towards Roy and took him into her arm. Havoc let down his daughter and she also ran to him.

"You idiot Roy! Where the HELL were you?" She took a closer look at him. His face was dirtied and there was sand on his clothes, his lips looked dry and his hair dishevelled.

He straightened up and hugged Riza and his daughter as he apologised. Before he turned to the others and explained.

"There was a suspicious person watching over us as we ate. So I left to investigate."

"Alone!?" Riza slapped his head slightly, and Lia followed mimicking her mother. Roy muttered a low sorry again as everyone laughed slightly.

"I brought my gloves and a firearm." Riza gave him a look which basically said 'not good enough'. "Then I headed out to where the man was, but I was too slow. He had accomplices who ended up hitting me in the back with a shovel."

"Did you see your attackers?" Ling asked completely ready to dispatch soldiers to hunt down the attackers who assaulted his friend.

"No, it was two dark, but there was four I think including the one I was stalking. I remember that one say something like. 'Don't kill him though' and when I woke up I was half in sand and some merchant pulled me out."

"Strange." They all thought briefly.

"I'll deploy some troops to see if there are any suspicious people travelling in a group of four, but the chances of finding them are slim." Ling said gravely.

"No matter, I appreciate the thought all the same."

Riza let go of him suddenly and stood and walked towards the Emperor. She bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding before. I overreacted. Please forgive my rudeness."

Ling placed a hand on her head. "I can understand the feeling, but please trust me in the future." He said with a smile. And Riza nodded lightly in response.

(-)

"So what were you and Ling talking about in private?" Riza later asked Roy as she prepared herself for sleep whilst Lia slept in the room next door. She had pulled on her nightgown whereas Roy had just removed his day shirt.

"It was actually about Lanfan." He paused as he slipped at shirt over his head. "She's getting married."

Riza climbed into bed shocked. "What?!" Roy slowly climbed in beside her as he explained the situation.

Riza thought briefly about the whole ordeal then noticed something about Roy.

"What are you planning?" She could read him so easily as he suddenly sat up slightly off guard.

"You'll have to wait and see tomorrow." He said with a smirk. "The team will pull through tomorrow."

"I have no doubt about it." She prodded his nose lightly. "Our 'fearless' leader has two matches after all."

"And you also have a shooting competition. Which I have complete faith that you'll win." He smirked and suddenly crawled on top of her his arms either side of her face. "You were amazing today you know." He said quietly as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips before moving to her neckline.

"_Roy_ you've got a lot on tomorrow." She said in protest but then kissed his cheek lightly. "Soon though. If you win tomorrow."

He returned back to his side of the bed. "Fine then, but we _will_ win." And they settled down to sleep in each other's arms

(-)

"Are you sure you want to do the high jump Furey?" Havoc asked genuinely concerned as he patted the lad's shoulder. "I mean you've only got little legs and everyone from Xing had long legs, except maybe Mei, but they probably won't-"

Furey roughly threw his arm off his shoulder and elbowed him in the ribs. "Just because I'm SHORT doesn't mean I can't jump high." He shouted at Havoc who had curled up in pain. His defensiveness over his height reminded him of Edward Elric's.

"That's right Havoc, this kid's our pride and joy, don't insult the short." Roy patted Furey on the shoulder, trying to help calm his nerves and help him focus.

"But you insult Elric all the time." He wheezed.

"Irrelevant! And you will do fine Furey. We believe in you." He patted him once more before shoving him towards the stage where they were calling him.

He headed towards the stage, focused and eyes burning for victory. The MC explained the rules. Basically each contestant had to run and jump over the bar. Each time the bar was passed by both contestants the bar was raised an inch. If both contestants didn't pass a bar the bar would be lowered half an inch until only one passed the bar. One height could only be attempted once.

Furey's eyes were still blazing as he found out his component. Quan. The tallest on Team Xing. Hardly surprising so Furey was mentally prepared.

And the contest was off. They started with a basic 1 metre high bar which both passed effortlessly, and the bar rose rapidly as the two competitors passed the bars quickly. The bar was getting closer and closer to 2.5 metres and the judges and the audience could clearly see the two struggling.

2.6 Metres

Furey stared at the bar in disbelief. The bar was so high. Could he really jump that high? He wasn't a bird y'know, could he really do it? His vision started to fade as he began to worry if he would pass, but a quick glance at team Mustang cheering him on and his eyes were burning with determination again. He ran and he flew over the bar, just skimming it, but not enough to knock it off the holder.

He stood as watched as Quan ran, and prayed that he would fail, because he was unsure of how much more he could handle. Quan jumped and came dangerously close to the bar. He knocked it harder than Furey had and the crowd leaned off their seats waiting for the bar to fall. And it did. It crashed to the ground and Furey shot his arms up in the air in pride. He kept jumping up in the air screaming yes as he ran back to the tent.

The team ran towards him too. Sheska reached him first and tackled him with a kiss.

"That was amazing Furey." Breda said loudly as he slapped him on the back.

That's when the young man spotted Havoc. He stomped straight up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"You owe Breda one thousand cenz now." And then he left to continue celebrating with the others as Havoc visibly paled at the fact Furey had caught him betting against him.

(-)

The next match was the highly anticipated target shooting. The aim of the game was to shoot as more incoming targets than your component. Each rifle was filled to paint for each team.

Riza shook hands with her opponent Darwin and took their positions. The whole of their team had no worries for Riza, they knew this would be a match that they would easily win.

The starting gun went off and the two started firing rapidly. Each time a target was shot the counter changed for each team. Riza easily hit her first five targets with perfect accuracy but then spotted Darwin moving even faster than she was and firing with even more accuracy. So she too sped up to catch up with his pace. The target's flew in all direction and at all different angles but the two kept up with the pace and not even one target was missed. The firing became even more frustrating as the other party starting hitting the targets which were closest to them. The clock was coming to an end and the two was very close to drawing and finally the last target was hit.

A yellow splat.

And Xing had won, by one point.

Riza removed her safety helmet in disbelief. How could she have lost?

Darwin removed his and extended his hand in a friendly handshake. She took it slowly. "That was close. Too bad." She laughed bitterly. "But y'know I'm glad Amestris has a sharpshooter as good as you." He smiled and walked away to the other side.

Riza too returned sadly. However the team still greeted her graciously as she expected them too.

(-)

Roy smirked at his opponent. The earth alkehestrist vs the Flame Alchemist. In an alchemy battle.

Sure he didn't need his gloves anymore after passing through the gate, but he still wore them for good luck. And also to fool his enemies.

The starting pistol went off and Roy sent fire balls hurtling towards Quan whilst he raised a wall around himself using the dirt. Roy circled the wall quickly looking for weak spots and when he found none. Instead he raised his flames to attack Quan from above. He noticed the attack and quickly rolled right through his weakened dirt wall.

The explosion blew the dirt into the air and lowered the visibility. Quan appeared rapidly, ninja-like , behind Roy ready to club him with the rock clump of hardened dirt, but he too ducked in time and that left Quan defenceless. Roy sent his fire balls repeatedly at him not resting for a minute, each time Quan back away and came closer and closer to the edge of the stage. He knew he was getting close so his formed as dirt wall around the battlefield to prevent him falling. Whilst he was distracted Roy sent a loud explosion near his ears.

"WAAH-" Quan jumped at the loud noise and tumbled over the wall he had made and landed outside the arena.

Roy was declared the winner and cheers were heard, but Roy ignored it and leaned over Quan grinning evilly.

"Enjoy your _trip_." He said before leaving the stage. He was still bitter over the sack race.

He wandered back arms up in the air awaiting the assault by his family.

(-)

"What year was Emperor Ming Lai dethroned?"

DING "1781"

"Correct! How many animal are there in the Xingese zodiac?"

DING "12"

"Yep! How many dragon pulses flow through the human body?"

DING "297"

"Correct! What is spring known as?"

DING "The season of Love!"

"Corect!" Falman and Sheska were winning the General Knowledge quiz by a long shot because Mei and Alphonse couldn't even hit their buzzer fast enough. Those two were clearly elites. Jeremy cheered loudly from the tent to support his father not that he needed it.

"How many Duyah's in one Cenz?"

DING "45" Falman shouted out.

"Who wrote the oxford dictionary of Amestris?"

DING "Bruce Thorton and Levi Lousistance." Sheska screamed into the mic gladly showing all her knowledge.

"What does _Ceteris Paribas_ mean?"

DING "Stays the same." Again Falman called out.

"Correct! Now, how do you make fired rice?"

DING "Cook the rice, then throw into the wok and stir and add soya sauce." Again Sheska cried out.

"What is the fluid in the eye called."

DING "Vitreous fluid."

"Okay it's a very heavy sided win, but we still need to provide the last question, Team Xing if you get this answer right we will continue." The MC paused to catch his breath, he had to speak quickly to keep up with the speed of the Amestrians. "What is the name of the material used for electrical wiring?"

DING "Copper!" Sheska shouted out the answer remembering it was Furey who had told her that, just the previous night.

The answer was correct and Falman and Sheska stood up briskly and high fived before hurrying back to their tent.

Sheska was tackled by a vary excited boyfriend of hers whereas Falman was wrestled to the ground by his very proud son.

"You kicked ass dad!" Falman patted the kid nervously.

"I told you I would."

"I always believed in you." He hugged his son before joining the others.

Riza and Roy were looking seriously at the scoreboard. They were winning by one point. She placed a firm arm on Roy's shoulder.

"We're going to win this Roy, so don't screw up this match."

Roy smirked. "I won't." Although he spoke innocently.

"I'm serious. I know you're planning something."

"It won't affect our victory, I promise you." He turned his back ready to head towards the stage. " Ling himself will thank me." And he headed towards the stage as each subordinate gave him and encouraging pat on the back. This was the final match.

(-)

He shook hands with Lanfan as the MC explained the rules. She was clad in her old bodyguard gear from a few years ago and had the disturbing mask over her face.

"The first to step outside the ring or to let their shoulders touch the ground is the winner. No weapons allowed," he glanced at Roy "Or alchemy, just plain raw fighting. Amestris has the advantage here 5 points to 4. Let's have a clean match, good luck to both of you. GO!"

Lanfan started the first attack attempting to punch Roy in the face with her automail arm, but he dodged quickly, trying to send a punch to her face. She dodged and jumped back and ran towards him once again arms waving at the sides. He tried to grab for her mask this time but she twisted her head out of his grasp and hooked onto his arm and delivered a blow to Roy's side. He winced a little since it was the side he had cauterised in the battle with lust all those years ago. He quickly and roughly pushed her away to get some distance. He circled around quickly thinking of the most effective strategy.

She continued to strike then back away when he hit back. Roy started to work out her manoeuvres. He smirked lightly and he charged straight up to her and rapidly without stopping attacked her with punches which he easily blocked each time. This was a tricked though to distract her attention as his leg roughly and firmly swiped her legs and she fell clumsily onto her back.

Roy placed a foot on her stomach to stop her from moving and he removed her mask.

"We have a winner! General Mustang! Team Amestris wins!" Despite the MC declaring loudly of their triumph and the loud excessive cheering that came from their tent, Roy hadn't moved from his position. Ling sat up in his seat.

The MC moved closer to understand the situation.

Meanwhile Roy was speaking in a low voice to Lanfan.

"I'll make this quick. What are your feelings toward the Emperor?"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"You tackled me to the ground just to ask me that!"

"Oh yeah, but there's more to it." The MC had arrived just in time, as Roy lightly took the microphone off of him and aimed it directly at Lanfan. Ling leaned on the edge of his chair.

Roy leaned lower so the microphone nearly touched her, so the crowd could hear what she said but not what he said.

"Say it. Tell everyone."

"Don't be absurd! It's no one's business!"

"I've made it my business since that idiot is too blind."

"No, I refuse." She said glaring at Roy.

"I'll just have to make you then." He snapped his fingers and a fire ball appeared.

She looked disturbed and everyone else was on the edge of their seats. "You wouldn't do anything, there'd be an international incident."

"I know that. I'm not planning to do anything. I just need to make _him_ think something's going to happen." And with that he took a quick glance at the Man in question who was about to run out of his seat.

Riza noticed him glancing, "What is that idiot doing?" She was also ready to run out.

"I've got Mei on standby as well. In case anything goes wrong."

Lanfan looked at the man confused. Why was he trying so hard? "Why does our problems have anything to do with you?"

Roy sighed and smiled. "Because that guy is still young and to be honest he's making a big mistake." He lowered the fireball closer to her. "And as his friend, I should lend a helping hand."

He glanced back and just like he planned, Ling ran towards the two despite his guards trying to pin him down. He ran faster and faster, he couldn't allow someone to harm Lanfan. She was too important. He forgot about his status and appearances and the fact Roy was a foreigner. He just needed Lanfan safe. He just needed her to be alright.

Ling leaped at Roy and tackled him to the ground. The fireball went out. Lanfan sat up and ran to them as they had been thrown to the other end of the ring. Riza placed Lia into the arms of Furey and ran out to ring.

Ling straddled Roy who was still clutching the microphone. He punched Roy angrily.

"What the HELL do you think you ARE DOING?!"He continued to punch at Roy. Lanfan tried to pull Ling off him as she knew how bad this would look.

"Don't you ever touch her! Never ever!" Ling wasn't even thinking he was just acting on impulse. "Lanfan is too important to me. I can't lose her." Ling's eyes were shut and Roy had pointed the microphone at his mouth, so that the crowd heard everything. Lanfan was still trying to pull Ling up.

"Why is she so important to you?" Despite his face being blooded he still smirked and Lanfan looked at him in shock as she finally understood.

"I love her." He said unintentionally into the microphone, so entire stadium heard including the council. There was a long pause. Neither the audience nor the group fighting in the centre said anything. Quan himself was caught off guard.

Lanfan already knew she loved him, but she put aside her feelings for her duty and willing fully accepted her engagement to Quan. She was always confused as to why he did that, and the whole incident had pushed to two further apart. Little did she know a tear had started rolling down her cheek.

"Then maybe you should fight to be with the one you love, instead of giving up on her so easily!" Roy's words echoed through the microphone and he pushed Ling off him and into Lanfan's arms.

He grabbed her face to check she was alright before pulling her into a tight hug in front of everybody, he rocked her as he ran his fingers through her hair. And then whispered into her ear. "I'll fight for you. I will, but will you be by my side."

"Yes." He held onto her even tighter then. Ignoring the cheers around him.

Riza finally walked right up to Roy, his face bleeding and slightly swollen from Lanfan and Ling's beatings.

"Idiot."

"I had to do something."

She sighed understanding him. "Yes, but couldn't you have done it a bit subtly?"

"I have a flare for the dramatic." Riza shook her head and patted his face unable to be angry with him. As the rest of the team ran towards them to celebrate.

(-)

Ling and the rest of the gang came with Team Mustang to the train station to see the off.

"Take care you guys." Ling said as he hugged them, before retuning his arm around Lanfan's shoulders.

"Are you sure you'll be able to convince the council about you two?" Roy asked concerned, his arm slung over Riza's shoulder.

"We'll do our best, but thanks to your little fiasco things will probably be a little easier." Ling smirked lightly. "and besides I have the greatest adviser in the world, he'll definitely think of something!" Ling placed a hand on Darwin's shoulder.

Surprisingly Darwin turned and edged slightly closer to the train and faced the party from Xing. A suitcase in his hand.

"Actually, I've decided to head back to Amestris." He said shyly.

Tears streamed down Lings face and gripped onto his body. "WHY? whhhhhhhy Darwin? Was our food not good enough?"

Darwin smiled nervously "That's not it. I just think it's a good time to head back." He smiled deeper as he remembered the conversation that had convinced him.

(-)

_Roy walked rapidly to the stadium he was late. As he hurried through the palace's luxurious hallways and accidently bumped into the shoulder of Ling's adviser._

"_Sorry." He muttered as he hurried._

"_Wait." Roy stopped and turned. "you're heading towards the stadium grounds right?" Roy nodded quickly._

"_In that case you're heading the wrong way." Roy face palmed. "You can follow me though, I'm heading that way."_

"_Thanks." Roy said quickly as he walked beside Darwin. He extended his arm in the form of a handshake. "General Roy Mustang."_

_Darwin readily took it. "Darwin Wilson. I've heard a lot about the changes you've made General."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Particularly this idea of a democracy, that gives common people the right to decide changes."_

"_Unfortunately Grumman, doesn't feel that strongly towards the idea, he feels that the general public can never decided on what they __**really**__ want or they'll just want everything."_

"_What a shame. I was thinking of returning to Amestris one day for that very reason."_

_Roy looked at him amused. "So you support the idea of a democracy?"_

"_Ever since I was young. I thought I was too old to have a naïve dream like that."_

"_Things will never change, If you don't dream and take a leap of faith."_

_Darwin nodded._

"_Take you for example, you're thinking of returning to Amestris. But what's stopping you?"_

"_A comfortable lifestyle here with a high position job I guess." He looked nervously at Roy._

_"But didn't you always dream of democracy? Are you aiming to create a democracy here in Xing or was that dream always for your homeland?"_

"_It was always for my home."_

"_Well there's your answer then." Roy walked into the light at the end of the corridor into the stadium._

"_Take a leap and I look forward to seeing you back in Amestris." And with that Roy ran over towards his team._

(-)

"Don't worry Emperor, I'll think of something and mail it to you." He patted Ling lightly before prying his hands of his jumper.

Ling punched Roy's arm jokily. "You stole my adviser!"

He smirked. "You get the girl. Equivalent exchange." Ling left him alone and grumbled as he squatted on the floor. Al and Mei laughed.

"Take care Al, and keep in touch." Roy shook Al's hand and patted Mei gently on the head. Riza hugged the two before hugging Lanfan too.

"Next time bring the Wife Falman!" Ling prodded Falman with his finger.

"Yeah sure" His son had tightly grasped his hand in pride.

Quan was stood quietly in the corner watching over the exchange. He had just lost his fiancée to the man he swore his life to protect, but although he had feelings for her, he shrugged away the event and began focussing as a bodyguard again.

"Since we won Ling, what do we get?"

Ling chuckled nervously. Realising that he hadn't actual thought that far ahead. Thinking quickly he pointed at Darwin.

"You get Darwin!" The guys sighed and Lanfan smiled a small smile.

"What a disappointment." Breda muttered as he boarded the train.

"I was expecting a big reward. Like one of those golden dragons." Havoc followed. Furey and Sheska followed chuckling nervously.

The group waved enthusiastically as the train pulled away and team Mustang was off to East city

* * *

**Don't even ask about this chapter. I'm so glad its over and now the deep shit happens next chappie**

**Kay a Big big thank you to XxXPeaceReaperXxX 333  
**

**My only reviewer O_O**

**I'm disappointed in everyone else. **

**Even though i gave you a suuuuper long chapter!  
**

**Especially those who follow and favourite without review.**

**Anyway hope you look forward to next time.**


	7. The unexpected

**Chapter 6: The unexpected**

6 months later

Since the hostage situation 3 years ago the Mustangs had moved into another house in East city, closer to headquarters. Roy often commuted to Ishval and stayed over for several nights to help with the restoration. And when he returned he was greeted dramatically by his family and friends. Their lives had become more peaceful and calmer. Havoc started a relationship with Riza's good friend Rebecca, Furey had engaged in an serious relationship with Sheska and Breda had begun dating Armstrong's younger sister. Falman awaited the birth of his second child as well as the Elrics. Ling and Lanfan's engagement had been approved by the council and Mei and Alphonse continued to travel beyond Xing. Raoul, Seth and Mole were forgotten as their lives became busier. But things couldn't remain peaceful forever.

6 months after the return from Xing, Mustang and his subordinates were invited to stay at the Fuhrer's mansion as he announced the quarterly promotions, which included his team particularly. Of course the cheerful old man was also desperate to see his granddaughter and great granddaughter.

"Grandpa Gum!" Lia shouted as she leapt into his arms. Grumman was startled as he had just opened the door and was attacked by the small child.

Roy and Riza laughed lightly as they walked into the grand mansion, Furey, Havoc and Breda followed. Sadly Hayate was left in the care of Rebecca.

Riza still had chills from the mansion as she remembered when she worked under Bradley and was threatened by Pride. Noticing the chill Roy rubbed his hand down her arm in a comforting motion.

"Geez this place is HUGE!" Havoc whistled as he looked around the grand hall particularly eyeing up the large stair case to the next floor.

"This _is_ where the leader lives." Furey muttered nervously.

"and all this big space is just for only one old senile man," Grumman spoke dejectedly as he looked at Roy. "Y'know usually the Fuhrer's family lives inside this mansion." He kept looking at Roy. "It's _much_ bigger than the house you live in now." He stared right into him.

"We're happy where we are."

"How could you leave me living in this big house all alone." He whined. He pointed at Roy accusingly. "You stole my granddaughter from me and her child."

"They're my family too, sir." Roy chuckled.

Grumman grasped onto Riza' arm. "Riza-chan, help me."

"We have to stay in the east. Lia's starting school soon."

Grumman fell to the floor dejectedly. Lia patted his head like a dog.

The guys laughed at their country's leader. A man was walking passed them hurriedly reading his papers, when he stopped as the party noticed his presence.

"Hey, Darwin!" They crowded around the blond haired man and patted him. After their return from Xing Darwin began working up the ranks. At first he had joined Riza, Havoc, Breda and Furey in Roy's office but after a few months he received a promotion and transferred and once his intellect and skills were noticed and a very encouraging reference written by Mustang was taken into account, Grumman had gladly chosen him to be his chief adviser.

"How've you been?" Riza asked smiling as she folded her arms.

"Busy. But content, I guess. It's cooler here than in Xing so I'm happy." He looked around. "What about you guys?"

"Good." Riza nodded.

"Still trying to get the General to do his paperwork I'm guessing?" he elbowed Riza jokily and she laughed.

"We always are."

Lia let go of Grumman and walked shyly up to Darwin and pulled on his pants leg. He looked down and stroked her hair a little. She pouted at him.

"How are you Lia?" She just smiled showing her teeth at him. The two had spent a lot of time together, when Riza or Roy had to dash off to a meeting and Rebecca didn't know where to take her. He and Rebecca would make up games to play with the young girl most of the time involving a certain blonde haired smoker, who was very amusing when wound up.

Roy outstretched his hand and Darwin took it enthusiastically.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again General." Darwin saluted.

"Indeed, Major." Roy saluted back then waved it away. "How are you enjoying Central?"

"It's just as you described it. Lively and busy. Not that I'm complaining. Nor have I given up on the goal I set." Roy laughed slightly and patted him on the back.

"Good to hear, Darwin." Roy turned his head slightly and found Fuhrer Grumman pointing at him accusingly.

"Roy my boy. Let's let Lia decide who she wants to stay with." He pulled Roy into a line level with himself, as their subordinates crowded around them. He then hurriedly placed Lia on the opposite side beside Riza.

"Okay now Lia, run to the one you want to live with." Grumman held out his arms in encouragement as they squatted to Lia's level. Roy determined not to lose also opened his arms wide. He definitely didn't want to move into his mentor's home. His mentor which was extremely overprotective over his girls. Meaning no alone time with Riza, cos that crazy old man would be on the watch 24/7. And no alone time with Riza results in a very grumpy Roy.

Lia headed towards Roy setting off in a run and Grumman almost instantly fell. Roy on the other hand smirked ready to make a victory pose. When Lia suddenly detoured and ran into the arms of the person standing next to Roy. Darwin.

The two competitors fell face first into the ground, as Darwin mildly confused yet amused picked up Lia into his arms and walked around to the other side away from the two depressed men.

"Why Lia? Why? Did daddy do something wrong?" She just pointed at him and laughed.

"What about me sweetie, don't you want to stay in this nice big house?" Grumman looked up hopefully.

She shook her head. "Small house better." And he collapsed again.

This time Roy looked up hopefully. "Papa has a small house. Why you no chose papa?!"

"Mama said not to "inflate papa's ego"" And with that she giggled and he collapsed back on the floor.

The gang laughed as they watched Mustang pouting at his daughter. Grumman suddenly looked up in determination.

He pointed threateningly at Riza. "Riza-chan you choose." Roy quickly looked up hopefully at Riza. Damn puppy dog eyes.

She sighed loudly and walked towards them, Roys face fell and he hung his head in shame as she walked towards Grumman. How could she? That traitorous wife! He looked at the ground dejectedly. Grumman on the other hand had a victory pose half prepared as Riza walked closer.

Riza on the other hand took one look at Roy and smirked. Before detouring to Darwin who was stood beside Grumman. This time Grumman's face fell as she took Lia out of Darwin's hands and walked to stand in front of the defeated Roy who was still staring at the ground.

He looked up when he saw the shadow. And then wrapped his arms around Riza's waist whilst still kneeling on the floor. Rubbing his face deeply into her stomach.

Riza-chan always knew best.

(-)

"You look like crap chief." Havoc commented at Mustang over breakfast, as he sat down at the table and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. He was running late. And the bags under his eyes were quiet obvious.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." He muttered.

Havoc and Breda sniggered. "I'm sure you and Hawkeye were _very_ busy." Roy flashed them a glare and they quietened down. True Riza had kept him up last night and it was _very enjoyable_ but that wasn't why he was sleep deprived now. Rather it was a certain dreams fault. Yes. He would never get that image out of his head. After he woke up from it, he wrapped his arms tightly around Riza and failed to fall back asleep.

"Mornin'!" Darwin called out loudly cause Roy to spew orange juice everywhere.

"What's wrong?"

"He just didn't get enough sleep." Riza whispered.

Eventually Grumman wandered in, fully dressed in his Fuhrer dress. "Morning everyone. Today is a big important day for all of you." The smiles encouraged him to continue. "You've got about an hour before you need to head down to HQ so feel free to explore."

Roy raised his hand slightly. "Can I just go somewhere first and I'll meet you all at headquarters?" They all looked at him puzzled. He was acting awfully secretive today. Grumman nodded and Roy stood up, but was stopped when Riza grabbed his sleeve.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. I need to do this alone." And with that he left and got into one of the Fuhrer's spare vehicles.

(-)

"He's late." Riza grumbled as she took her seat on stage beside Havoc. She had left Lia in the arms of a very enthusiastic Mrs Bradley. Beside her was the empty seat where her husband was _meant_ to be sitting but, he still had not returned.

She tapped her foot impatiently making Havoc nervous. Why couldn't he have been sat next to someone else? Someone with a better temper. Havoc wished. Breda and Furey seemed to feel his pain as they shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Grumman sat in the chair beside Mustang's empty one. He leaned over said chair to speak to Riza.

"We've been waiting over half an hour. The crowds getting restless." Riza glanced at the mass of citizens that had gathered in HQ's grounds as well as nosy reporters armed with their cameras. They were eagerly awaiting this announcement. Many military officers had gathered as well. She could spot Major Armstrong, Maria Ross and Denny Brosch standing beside Mrs Bradley and Selim. Lia waved enthusiastically from her arms. Riza scanned the crowd once more looking for the mop of blackhead but came up empty handed.

"I guess we should just start without him." She said quietly.

"I'll announce his promotion next quarter." Grumman said considerately as he tapped Riza's shoulder lightly and took to the microphone.

"Where is that idiot?" She continued to mutter to herself as Grumman continued to speak.

"Today we present the quarterly promotions, and I know there are many proud parents out there just waiting for your child to be called!"

"Where is he?" She scanned the crowd again.

"And you're in luck not only will you be receiving a handshake from the Fuhrer but your medals from the First Granddaughter." The crowd cheered and Riza clapped mindlessly.

"No more delay. Let's head straight on. First up we have Serg-" He was interrupted as a figure approached him from behind and the long antique sword hanging in the Fuhrer's estate was thrust right through his torso. The blue uniform was distinct and the number of stars and stripes on his shoulders was unmistakeable. And the jet black hair. And that face as it turned around.

Grumman's pristine blue uniform was no more however. Red stained it as the sword went deep into Grumman's side. The blood flew everywhere as the flash of the camera's went off. Grumman fell backwards from the impact blood oozing from the wound. The crowd was silent for all but a moment as they watched in terror. The figure went back upright as he retracted the sword from the prone body, blood spraying the podium.

"ROY!" Riza ran towards him intent on beating him to a bloody pulp. Tears were at the corners of her eyes. What had he done!? What on earth was going on?! She swore everything was just a bad dream.

Roy turned to her and just smirked, before smoke filled the HQ grounds from pre-prepared bombs and he made his escape through the crowd whilst Grumman's bodyguards chased after him. The crowd screamed in fear of a terrorist attack and in fear of their leader, they ran towards the exit which help disguise Mustang even more. The press however ran as they continued to take photographs of the incident. Swarms of medical staff crowded around Grumman and pulled him in doors quickly.

Riza fell to her knees as the mayhem unravelled around her. How could he? What the hell is he thinking?!

"ROY, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

**Okay so an early update, why not? Especially cos its my birthday on Sunday!**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it**

**And just so you know Edward will be in it at a later date, I just haven't decided how yet.**

**Also if you think Darwin situation is a bit strange just think of that one person in your class who does ridiculously better than everyone else. Imagine them**

**That's all Thanks for reading!**


	8. Unwavering belief

**Chapter 8: Unwavering belief**

Roy stepped out of the car sighed. "It's been way too long since I've been here." He looked out over the graveyard. It was pretty empty, one or two people stood at graves but they didn't look like they would stay long. Roy trudged up the hill towards _that grave,_ hands in his pockets with a bouquet of Lily's under his arm pit. The walk took way to long as he reflected over the past few years. The restoration of Ishval, his wedding to Riza and then the birth of Lia all things that Hughes would have been proud of. He smiled a little at that and before he knew it, he was in front of that very grave. Roy laid down the flowers before sitting down in front of it. He wasn't usually one to talk to the dead, but today he would make an exception.

He rambled on for hours about his successes over the past years and how Elysia and Gracia were doing and especially about Lia. He even showed the grave a few pictures that he kept in his uniform pocket. But then feeling slightly embarrassed he put them away and spoke quietly.

"I wish you were here to see all of this y'know." He muttered. Before continuing with his stories. As time dragged on his eyelids drooped lower and lower and in no time he was fast asleep.

When he opened his eyes again, there were men screaming at him and guns pointed at his face. The sky had gone the rich orange-red of late afternoon and the whole graveyard was just filled with military police and a few state alchemists.

"Put your hands up Mustang!" The man with the gun pointed square at his forehead shouted.

Roy raised his arms cautiously despite his confusion. Two state alchemists grabbed his arms and shackled him, hands about half a metre apart. What the hell was going on?! He got onto his knees and faced the one who appeared like the ringleader. He glanced at the stars and stripes on his shoulders to see what to address him as.

"Colonel! Explain this situation to me, are you arresting me?!"

The Colonel spat on the ground near Roy. "Like you don't know you traitorous bastard."

"I don't!" He pulled against the men who held him in place in protest. His eyes burning with confusion.

"Grumman wants you charged with treason, terrorism and attempted assassination of the Fuhrer." He narrowed his eyes at Mustang in animosity.

"What Grumman?! There's got to be a misunderstanding, I've-" The Colonel thrust a photograph in to Mustangs distressed face.

"Don't even try and weasel your way out of this. No one will believe you, with this hard proof." On that photo in black and white was Mustang. Him. With a sword stabbed through Grumman. There had to be some mistake.

"When was this taken?! Did this hap-"

"This happened earlier today at the promotion announcements. Or did you forget you bastard. And tomorrow it will be all over the newspapers." Roy stared at the photo in disbelief. That was clearly him on that picture. But it couldn't be! He had been here all day! Right?

"That's not me! There's been a misunderstanding, I've been-" Roy kicked at his captors and pushed against them before they shoved a burlap sack over his head to muffle his cries. He could feel him being lifted and this made him kick more and more. He wriggled for what felt like an eternity until finally he was thrown into what he assumed was the back of a truck.

"Probably heading for the prison." He thought bitterly.

How did things end up this way?

(-)

"That's the Fuhrer's granddaughter isn't it?"

"Yeah, she's married to that General Mustang."

"What the guy who tried to kill the Fuhrer today?!"

"I know shocking isn't it?"

"So that Mustang must have married her to get close to the Fuhrer right?"

"Probably."

"How sad, I kind of feel sorry for her."

"They have a child as well."

"That bastard Mustang."

Riza ignored the spiteful comments that the Fuhrer's staff made as she walked pass them. Her emotions were in a mess already she couldn't be thinking about anything else. That person on stage was without a doubt Roy. But his actions and that smirk, was definitely not his. She refused to believe that was really Roy on stage. She had her doubts but she pushed them to the furthest depths of her mind. She _needed_to believe in him.

She quietly entered the Fuhrer's quarters where Grumman was resting in bed after surgery. IV's hooked up to him as well as an ACG. Lia had already taken a seat at his bedside and was holding his hand. Riza had entered mid-conversation.

"Papa didn't do this, Grandpa Gum." She said defiantly. Ever since Riza had retrieved her from the arms of Mrs Bradley, she refused to believe it was her father on stage. She denied it loudly and proudly whenever people said otherwise, which was a surprise since she was often shy around strangers.

"Lia sweetie, we all saw him."

She shook her head viciously.

"No. Papa wouldn't do that. Papa is the good guy." Riza placed her hands on her shoulders to stop her from hurting herself and then pulled her away and took her into her arms. She quietly started sobbing into her shirt.

"Riza." Grumman looked at her thoughtfully. "I-"

"Roy didn't do it." Riza said solidly despite having her doubts in the deepest parts of her minds, she needed to believe in her own words.

Grumman sighed loudly. "Riza not you too. You were so close, you saw his face up close and yet you still deny it?!"

"Roy wouldn't do that. Ever."

"Your feelings are blinding you from the truth! No matter how much you deny it, nothing will change the truth! That man. Your Husband. Tried to kill me. Your grandfather. Your own flesh and blood!" Grumman shook his head in frustration.

"It wasn't him."

Grumman looked up in annoyance. "What?"

"That smirk he did on stage. It wasn't his." Grumman held his head in his hands in frustration.

"Riza. Can't you see he's got you wrapped around his finger. Whatever you're thinking, isn't going to stop him from getting-" A knock interrupted his words. Grumman quickly shouted for the person to come in.

Darwin entered the darkened room, papers in one hand. He saluted before speaking. "We've captured Roy Mustang and he's in MP custody."

Riza whipped her head to stare at Darwin her eyes widening slightly. Grumman coughed and stuttered, before pulling back the covers and attempting to leave the bed.

"I'll join you for the questioning-" Darwin and Riza both rushed over to him and pushed him back into the bed, to prevent him from worsening his health.

"No sir. You have to stay and rest." Darwin spoke in a calming voice as he pulled the cover back over Grumman.

"But I have to hear what the traitor has to say!"

"I'll go in your place sir, and report back everything he says."

Grumman thought briefly. "Make sure you do Darwin." He nodded solemnly and headed for the door. Riza quickly following.

"Riza! You can't possibly think that I'll let you visit that traitor!" He shouted hysterically as staff entered the room to calm him down.

"I have you hear what he has to say." She spoke calmly.

Grumman knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. "Darwin, make sure Mustang doesn't see her. Don't let him even get near her."

"Yes sir." He said reluctantly.

(-)

Roy glared at the officer in front of him. Colonel Douglas. That guy had pissed him off ever since the Maria Ross incident. And now he added to the irritation as he ask pointless mediocre questions like "state your name and date of birth" for the stupid recorder. He mumbled his answers as he sat in the grey prisoner garbs his hands still encased in the stocks. He glared at Douglas waiting for him to ask a proper question.

"Where were you at 1AM on 4th September?"

"I was at the Hughes gravestone, exactly where you _found me_." He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You were supposed to be at the promotion ceremony were you not?"

"I fell asleep."

"In a graveyard! Now that is a new kind of alibi. But I doubt that's gonna cut it." He threw the photographs on the table. Roy had seen them several times now. It still shocked him each time.

"Now explain this photographic evidence."

"I cannot."

"Why not?" He snapped back.

"I cannot explain it. That is not me."

"Can anyone confirm your so called alibi?" He was clearly scoffing at the idea.

Roy gritted his teeth. "Not that I know of."

"So, let me ask this did you attempt to kill the Fuhrer?"

"NO! I have no motive."

"Well according to our research you have plenty motive." He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. "Ambitious young man always aiming to climb ranks without considering the consequences. Is well known to want the position of Fuhrer. And if I read on it mentions 'getting to close to the Fuhrer's only living relatives as a way of getting closer to the Fuhrer and providing an opportunity for assassination'."

"Leave my family out of this." He firmly said glaring daggers at Douglas.

"Leave your family out of this? Ha! Grumman was meant to be your family! It's impossible to leave them out of this!"

"They have nothing to do with this, I'm being framed!" Roy shouted hysterically at him.

"Oh? By whom?"

Roy mumbled looking downwards into his hands. "I don't know."

"So you can neither provide a liable alibi nor can you provide us another suspect. I think we have enough here." Douglas turned off the recorder and turned to Mustang.

"Just so you know, off the record, you should read what the public has to say about the matter. " He threw a newspaper on the desk, again that same photograph of him committing the dastardly deed took up most of the page. Roy skimmed quickly taking in as much as possible and trying his best not to react but one sentence set him off.

"''Only married the Fuhrer's granddaughter to get close to the Fuhrer and remove his image as a womaniser! And only had a child to prevent the chance of a divorce!' What the HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT?!" He threw down the newspaper in disgust and stood up slamming his hands on the table. He could hear banging against the mirror that was facing towards him. He looked up at it hopefully, could it be?

Guards appeared from the other door to take Mustang back to his cell. He thought he might as well take a chance.

"Lia! I know you're there. Listen to me," He fought against the guards so he could stay a bit longer. The banging got louder as he spoke "I love you, you and your mother. Don't believe what anyone says you two mean _everything_ to me. Hear that Riza! I know your there too! Stay strong and please _please_ believe in me! I love you and I'm sorr-" The guards forcefully shoved Mustang into the corridor before he could finish speaking and dragged him back to his cell. However he had a small smile on his face, he had had the chance to be near his family.

(-)

Riza dropped to her knees in the observing room beside the interrogation room. The room had been sound proof so their shouts couldn't be heard, but they had clearly heard his. She cradled Lia tighter in her arms grateful that the child had chosen to spontaneously start banging loudly against the window to get her father's attention. A tear escaped her eye as she realised what would happen in the future. The death penalty. Almost definitely. She couldn't lose him like this. Not for a crime he didn't commit. He was too young. Lia was too young. They still had a long life ahead of them. It was all too soon.

The tears unintentionally started spilling as she clutched the child tighter, shaking as she did whilst burying her face in Lia's hair. In response, she raised her small hand and placed it on her mother's tear stained cheek.

"Don't cry mama." Riza mustered up the best smile she could, now wasn't the time for tears. She had to stay strong for Lia and Roy. Using her sleeve she wiped away the remaining tears and stood up. Now wasn't the time to cry. The only time she could cry was when it was all over. And it wasn't over yet.

She turned towards Darwin who had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He had remained quiet during the event, as it was not his place to interfere. That was until she looked directly at him.

"Will you think there will be a trial?" She demanded. Darwin sighed.

"Grumman was against one. But by law he has the right to one."

"So will he get one or not." Her face was deadpan and determined.

"I'm working on convincing your grandfather and personally I think I'll succeed." He had a slight smirk in his voice.

"What chance do you think he has?"

"It looks slim." He sighed and looked downward at the ground, he refused to make eye contact with her. "They have absolute proof that he did it. By that I mean the photographic evidence and as well as that they have countless eye witness testimonies and on top of that he has no alibi and they somehow have come up with a motive." He paused placing a palm on his forehead. "The future looks dark." He sneaked a glance at Riza worried that she would start crying again. He couldn't handle tears well. But instead he saw her eyes still filled with determination.

"But there's still a chance right?" He wanted to ask if she was joking but the look on her face told him she was deadly serious. He did wonder where she got all her faith from. She had even been an eye witness, yet she refused to believe what she had seen. He admired her for her complete loyalty to Mustang.

"I guess."

She paused briefly thinking. "What do you think about all of this?"

Darwin looked her in the eye for the first time. "I don't believe that General Mustang did this. Despite the eyewitnesses, the evidence and the RIDICULUOUS motive, I really doubt that Mustang would be capable of such an act. But speaking from a tactical point of view it seems extremely out of character for him. If he really wanted to be Fuhrer so soon, why attempt to assassinate Grumman in front of the general public in such a flashy way as well. Also it common knowledge that the General was going to become Fuhrer after Grumman stepped down, he could have waited longer to receive the seat without any hassle. And the finally, the General's a talented alchemist right? The flame alchemist right? So why murder someone using a weapon he is so unfamiliar with it just doesn't make sense."

He took one look at Riza before continuing. "I can't openly declare all of my theories though, I have to publically be on the Fuhrer's side." He paused before looking around in his black folder he always carried around. "But I can pass on all these thoughts to the General's lawyer. I recommend this guy." He handed over a card to Riza. "He's a rookie but he's got a lot of potential, and he's really dedicated to his clients." He muttered as he turned to leave the observation room.

"Thank you Darwin." She smiled at him. "for believing in him."

With that he left with a small smile on his face. Whilst Riza looked down at the card.

"Phoenix Wright, huh?"

(-)

The trial was a week later.

The case had been investigated extremely thoroughly by Mr Wright and Roy had been interviewed as much as possible. But all effort were futile.

The whole trial was a joke. The judge watched unsympathetically and bored, constantly sustaining the prosecutors objections and rejecting the defences objections. The ruthless prosecutor dragging in all of Roy's history to dirty his image, mainly bringing up his time in Ishval, his womanising nature and unusually obsessive desire to climb ranks quickly.

His subordinates and Riza were sat behind Roy and Mr Wright providing constant support since they too hadn't been allowed to visit by order of the Fuhrer. They too had complete faith in their superior. There were the few doubts in the very back of their mind but the main concern was keeping their superior from death. Not only for themselves, but for Riza too. For they knew the terrible results. It would break her. They had remain silent for the most part, except when the prosecutor accused Mustang of marrying Riza to get closer to the Fuhrer. Uproar broke out between them and Roy himself didn't remain silent for this part. They shouted at the prosecutor and pleaded and explained to the jury, but that had all ended when the judge banged his gavel and decided the point to be dropped.

Roy turned around often to get glimpses of his family who he hadn't seen at all in the past week. Knowing that he would get into trouble if the exchange was too obvious, Riza carried on staring ahead but glanced in the corner of her eye at Roy. She kept Lia firmly in her lap.

_I believe in you _Her eyes said to his, and he nodded in understanding.

Grumman had attended but sat on the opposite side and spoke very little. Even he lowered his head as the verdict was announced.

'Guilty'

It was pretty much what everyone had expected, but everyone still was a little shocked.

The sentence: Death via execution in one week's time.

Almost instantly Riza grabbed his hand, which were still covered by the stalks just to touch him one last time. He turned entirely to get a better look at his family. Lia grasped onto his other hand as well.

"Take the prisoner away." Once he heard those words he threw his arms over Lia and Riza pulling them both into a tight embrace, before being dragged away by the bailiff. Roy knew in that moment he should say something to reassure his family, but no words could form as his throat tightened and his stomach twisted.

* * *

**I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE I'VE BEEN BUSY**

**On another note there will be one more update around Christmas then I'm going on a month hiatus to do exams and things**

**Highfive for any one who plays Ace attorney**

**And just a question: Lemon or not in a later chapter?**

**Kay thanks for reading!**


	9. Moving forward

**Chapter 9: Moving forward**

"No." Grumman spoke firmly.

"I cannot allow you to visit that traitor."

Riza slammed her hand hard on the table. After the trial she had been on the verge of tears but at the same time extremely angry with the rest of the world.

"Why the hell not?!" She wasn't one to completely lose her temper, but Grumman was acting completely unreasonable.

"Because that's exactly what he wants." He spat at her. "He threw away his right for a family when he thrust that sword into me."

"and I keep telling you he wouldn't do that!"

"Open your eyes Riza, you were there that day, you saw everything. Yet you still stand up for him!"

She quietened a bit, knowing that shouting wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Just let us see him one last time before he…..has to go." She didn't want to say die yet, it made things all too real and she wasn't sure she could cope.

"You can see him," She looked up at him hopefully. "When he gets shot in the prison grounds. It's going to be a public execution."

Riza snapped, the tears had already begun flowing as she grabbed Grumman's shirt and pulled his face to be eye level with hers.

"How cruel are you?! Lia doesn't get a chance to see her father again before he dies! And then she's going to grow up without a father! How could you do that to her!" She shouted in his face, all composure lost.

"There are plenty of eligible men in Central." She glared daggers into him.

"Those men are not Roy Mustang. Those men are not her_ father_."

Grumman sighed. "You know in all honestly I approved of your marriage and encouraged him because I knew he truly cared for you, but deep down I still wanted you to marry someone away from the military so you could settle down and be happy."

"I was happy. Roy made us happy. The first time I could remember smiling was because of Roy. And you won't stop us from seeing him."

Grumman grabbed her arm. "I'm your grandfather and-"

She shrugged her arm out of her grasp. "Yeah and that gives you what right! Were you there when my mother died? Were you there when I lived in poverty as my father used me as a human notepad?! No! You know who _was _there? Roy was! He made my life have more meaning than it did before. You only decided to reveal yourself to me when it was convenient, after Roy proposed! So you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." She headed for the door.

"You're just as rebellious as your mother! Why can't you see I'm doing this for your own good?" Riza turned again to glare at him.

"Preventing me from seeing the only person who made me happy before he is killed is for my own good? You must be joking!"

"Riza, i-"

She stormed into the other room and began furiously throwing clothes from the drawers into the large bag they had brought from the East, maybe it was intentional or maybe it wasn't she ended up shoving some of Roy's clothes in the bag as well. When she reached her gun she had hidden behind the drawer she took it and shoved it into her pants behind her back. Lia woke from her slumber and walked beside her mother in confusion. Once Riza was finished she threw the heavy bag over the shoulder and picked up Lia. She rapidly wrapped her arms around her neck noticing her mother was not in the best of moods.

Grumman tried to stop her on her way out.

"Riza, no-"

"I'm not staying here. Not with someone like you."

"Riza dammit where are you going?!"

"Away from here. You won't be seeing us again."

"Riza you're overreacting. Lia's my great granddaughter, you can't keep her from me."

She paused and turned to look Grumman in the eyes.

"Once she finds out that you killed her father, I doubt she'll want to see you ever again as well." And with that she slammed the door behind her, and Grumman fell to the ground in anguish and shock.

Another relative he pushed away.

(-)

Riza had driven around in Mustang's car for hours not sure where to go or what to do. She thought realistically she should contact the other subordinates but she needed to find a phone booth and lose the MP's that Grumman had sent to follow her. As soon as Mustang's arrest was announced and their subordinates publically stood on Roy's side, Grumman had casually thrown them out of the mansion forcing them into various hotels across the city. She too wanted to leave but was forced to stay.

She glanced around in the rear view mirror. The MP's were hardly anything to worry about. Newbies. She could lose them quite easily, but the problem was where to go. She found herself parked in a dark alley near a nosy market place after making a few sharp u-turns and a few quick manoeuvres the MP's were long gone.

She leaned her forehead against the wheel, just thinking, but before she knew it she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. When she did wake finally it was because of a light tapping on her car window. Riza jolted awake violently quickly turning to check Lia was still beside her before turning to the source of the sound.

She didn't expect her to be here.

Riza looked up and lowered her window to the young woman.

"Gracia?"

The brunette looked around checking no one was watching the exchange.

"Do you need some place to stay?" She smiled at RIza.

"Is it safe though?"

"I don't think MP's will think to look for you at our house." With that Riza looked around before leaving the car whilst carrying Lia and their travel bag.

That's how Riza found herself sitting in the Hughes living room sipping tea whilst Lia slept on her knee. She stroked her hair as Riza thought. Gracia watched her carefully as she sat across from her. She had sent Elicia to her room and made her promise not to tell anyone that Aunt Riza was staying at her home.

"Things have been hard on you right?"

Riza nodded. "Things are going to get even worse." She sighed leaning her forehead against the cup and sighed. "But thanks for letting us stay here." Come to think about it, she could remember seeing Gracia at the trial at the very back on Roy side as well as a few other subordinates and surprisingly a few Ishvalens.

She paused looking down into the liquid in the cup.

"What do _you _think of all of this?" Gracia looked Riza in the eye and smiled.

"Roy isn't capable of something like that."

Riza looked at her surprised. "What makes you have some much faith in him?"

Gracia looked downwards smiling slightly. "There was something Maes told me once. They had this mission back at the academy where Roy had been too kind to the terrorists. He had wanted to avoid killing them so he just injured them, against Superior orders. And they got back up and inflicted a serious wound on him, Maes had to save his back and they captured the terrorists alive. Later in hospital you know what he said to Maes? 'I regret nothing'" She paused before continuing. "So it got me thinking why would someone try so hard to avoid killing his enemies but be so ready to kill his family. And with a smile on his face! That's what you could see on all the pictures. I think he's being framed."

Riza nodded. "There was a homunculus back in the day which could turn himself into anyone, but he's dead."

"Are you sure?"

"I watched it disintegrate." She intentionally left out the part about Roy going crazy at Envy and nearly killing him with his own hands over the death of her husband. The two women sat thinking, the only sound that could be heard was Lia's light breathing. Riza wouldn't allow Roy to die so what was the only other option? Jail break?

The quiet thoughts were interrupted by the shrill of the telephone. Riza looked at the phone in terror and tightened her grip on Lia.

Gracia answered the phone a stern look on her face. "Hughes residence. Who's speaking?"

"My name is Darwin Wilson. Is Captain Hawkeye there? Gracia glanced at Riza still suspicious of the phone call."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap! Just tell her it's me. She can trust me."

She looked hesitantly at Riza before speaking to her.

"It's some man called Darwin, he wants to talk to you."

She nodded and took the phone off Gracia.

"Hello?"

"Riza?"

"yes."

"I just heard from Grumman you ran away from home."

"I did not run away from _home_, what am I fifteen? That place was not my home."

"Riza what happened? I was worried about you two." The man had spent the last few days trying to get her to eat something since she refused to allow anyone else into her room.

She sighed. "Grumman wouldn't allow reconcider Roy's execution as well as banning us from visiting Roy before the execution."

Darwin sighed even louder than she had. "I expected that."

"What do you want Darwin? And how did you know I'd be here?" She demanded.

"I wanted to check you were alright. And I knew you'd be here because you can't be with your subordinates, I've been unable to contact any of them."

"Why what happened to them?" She clutched the phone tighter worried they had done something stupid.

"I don't know." There was silence for a while, it made Riza wonder if he was even there anymore, but the sound of breathing could be heard.

"I know what you're thinking of Riza. You need to be careful." He paused briefly then spoke quickly. "Just so you know the Guard change over time at the Prison is at 9pm in the foyer in the west building where prisoner 19203 is being held. To get to that cell you need to turn left in the foyer, it's the last cell on the right in the corridor. There's a 15 minute window of opportunity where the South doors are unguarded." And with that he cut off the phone.

(-)

After having all her phone calls ignored by her subordinates, Riza decided that she would have to do all of this alone. She decided this was the only way she could do this. She left Lia sleeping in Gracia's house after waking her up to eat.

She strapped firearms to her body and changed into her military uniform that she had packed in the bag and headed out. She left her hair down to cover up her face and borrowed Maes's military hat. The nightlights were already lit and the number of people on the streets had decreased. There were few officers on the road and she looked around rapidly checking for the MP's but the coast was clear. She drove quickly but not that fast that she would attract unwanted attention. By the time she reached the south exit it was getting close to 9pm so she quickly parked nearby the car hidden by the shadows. She headed on foot to the west entrance pulling the cap low on her head.

She was lucky only one guard was on the door. He instantly recognised her as she ran towards the entrance in a rush to subdue him. He pulled a gun on her but she was faster. She smacked the butt of her gun on the top of his head and sent a swift kick to the groin. She then arranged the body so that he was sitting with his legs crossed head leaning downwards. This made him seem like he was slacking from the job instead of unconscious. Then she took his set of keys from his belt. She then quickly checked for any civilians before sneaking inside.

She entered the Foyer calmly the hat still on her head. Luckily there was a large group of officers inside socialising rambunctiously. They were mostly distracted so Riza was able to sneak pass without any notice. However there was one man who noticed her. He grabbed her arm and looked at her lustfully.

"Hey haven't seen you before? Are you coming or going?" He grinned at her.

Riza looked at him flustered. "i-i- uh. I'm going in for my shift." He didn't seem to recognise her. This was good. She just had to get away from this lech and avoid attracting anyone else's attention.

"Me too how about we grab a drink afterwards?" He forwardly threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to check something real quick." She smoothly moved out from under his arm and headed towards the left corridor.

"What don't tell me you're heading to work early?! You've got another 5 minutes before shift starts!" He said it loudly and Riza flinched worried that others had heard, but luckily no one had.

"Yeah. I need the overtime pay." And with that she ran to the left corridor that lead into a long corridor full of cells. She quickly unlocked the door before entering and relocking the door.

This was where all the murderers and high-level prisoners were kept. She ran straight through ignoring the jeers and the whistles. She pulled her cap lower down to help conceal her face as she hurried down as the prisoners leaned their arms out of their cells trying to grasp her.

(-)

He was worried.

He was worried because he hadn't spoken to his family since the trial and after pestering a guard he discovered that he never would.

For Grumman had banned them from visits.

He was worried that Riza would do something reckless when he was gone, but then he remembered all their promises and it reassured him a little.

He was worried that his subordinates hadn't come in contact with him and he _knew_ they would do something risky.

He was worried Lia would grow up lonely just like how Elicia did.

He was worried that Ishval wouldn't receive enough support after he was gone and it would fall back into ruin.

He worried that other countries might want to invade his nation and cause terror and destruction he never wanted to happen again.

And finally he was worried that he was going to die in a matter of days. He sat down on the lumpy prison bed and leaned his forehead against the stalks. He never thought he'd die this way, well maybe for his crimes in Ishval but that day had not come yet and deep down he didn't want to die, not anymore. He didn't want to leave Lia fatherless like Elicia nor did he want to leave Riza a widow. He didn't see his future like this. His sighing echoed throughout the corridor, the cellmates were getting excited over something, he could hear them over his angst mode whistling and calling out to a woman. At one time he too would have been interested, but only one person could break him out of his angst mode.

And she stood right in front of his cell, blocking the light causing a shadow to stream across his cell.

She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to look up. But he still didn't look up. She grumbled as she unlocked his cell with the keys he had stolen earlier. When he finally looked up he stared at her mouth open. Riza noticed him staring and smiled at him amused. The most genuine one she had pulled in a while. She hadn't seen him since the trial two days ago and his eyes had deep bags under them.

"R-Riza?" He said unsurely as if she could be an illusion. He blinked a bit and extended his arms towards her.

"Yes Roy. Who else would it be?" She smirked at him, glad to see him again. Roy scrabbled towards her, desperate to reach out and touch her.

"What are you doing here?" As he finally touched her arm.

"I'm here to save your ass, Roy." She said as a matter of fact. Her face was completely focused. Roy touched her face and rubbed his thumbs under her eyes where bags had formed. He continued to stare right at her, like he had done when he regained his sight. Riza stared right back seeing all the emotions flicker through his eyes before prying his hands away from her face and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Come one we need to get moving, we're running out of time." She said quickly before dragging him out of the cell. She guided him further down the corridor to turn left towards the South exit.

Roy coughed a little. "Um… Riza could you?" He asked nervously. Riza turned quickly at shot at the stalks breaking the wood and freeing Roy's hands.

Prisoners cheered at her. "Woo you go badass lady!"

"Thanks." Roy muttered embarrassedly. She nodded before grabbing his hand again.

"Come on lets get going." They continued running down the left corridor past whilst prisoners shouted comments at them.

"What are you doing out and about, Mustang?"

"What leaving us so soon?"

"Is this fine lady with you your wife?"

"Haha as if you've been hiding her away all for yourself!"

and then eventually they all broke out into a cheer of "Jailbreak! Jailbreak!"

Roy thought they were just amused at the entertainment.

Whilst they were still running Riza removed the cap and shoved it hard onto Roy's head as well as removing her military jacket and draping it over his shoulders to help disguise the dull grey prison uniform. The prisoners wolf whistled as she did. Her white blouse was exposed for the prisoners to stare at.

"Dammit Riza! Don't provide fanservice!" Riza smirked before dragging him to move faster. By this time the alarms had started going off and guards had begun noticing their rowdy presence. The same guard that had flirted with her earlier was leading the swarm of guards chasing them from behind.

"Roy." Riza spoke sternly.

"I've got this." With that he clapped his hands together and a wall rose up from the ground separating them from the mob of guards. They quickly continued with smirks on their faces until they reached the exit where only two guards stood in front of the door guns at the ready. Roy smirked and ran forwards directly at them. They raised their guns but before they had the chance to pull the trigger he diverted his path and slapped his palms against the prison walls to form a door.

"Now I understand why Fullmetal enjoys doing this so much."

Riza quickly followed him out the newly formed door and directed him towards where the car was parked. The prison lights had been turned on at this point and sirens ringing loudly. However they were able to make a hasty escape after some flame alchemy and a sneaky change in vehicles. They abandoned theirs far away from Gracia's home and pulled an unsuspecting couple out of theirs.

(-)

Riza quietly knocked on the door so not to attract neighbours attention or wake the sleeping children in the apartment. Gracia suddenly opened the door and dragged the two inside. She briefly hugged Roy and then Riza.

"I'm glad you two got out okay, but I've got something you need to see." She pushed the two towards the living room where the radio was the only thing that could be heard. They waited patiently for what Gracia wanted to show them. Eventually the evening news came on and Riza finally understood why she no one could get in touch with their subordinates.

The radio Dj announced in a monotonous tone. "General Mustang's subordinates arrested for protesting and under suspicion of treason."

**Thanks for all the reviews last time guys**

**AND NOW MONTH+ HIATUS**

**Let me be honest it was good that I didn't leave you on the next chapter when I went on hiatus cos THAT ONE IS SOME SERIOUS STUFF**

**Okay look forward to it and don't forget to review! Later~~**


	10. Turning point

**Exams are over and I'm finally back~~  
**

**Chapter 10: Turning point**

Furey had to admit that becoming public enemy's with the Fuhrer was maybe not the best idea, but then again there wasn't much else they could do. That's why he, Breda and Havoc now sat against each wall of the dirty prison cell. They deeply wished they hadn't been caught. Yet, they still regretted nothing.

(-)

_Ever since the trial had ended with the undesired sentence Mustang's subordinates hadn't sat still. After being promptly kicked out of the Fuhrer's mansion for constantly arguing with the Fuhrer over the sentence, they found themselves based at a hotel and plotting their next move. They really wished they could have gotten Riza and Lia out to help them but Grumman had put them under lock down._

_In the end they took to the streets preventing evidence to help clear Mustang's name calling in every ally they could. Falman sadly had to stay in the north, he sent his support and constantly called for information but he couldn't leave the North. Not with his wife on the verge of having their second child, which was several weeks late already._

_Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Brosch and Lieutenant Ross joined in their crusade and helped explain to everyone they met on the streets about his innocence. They eventually came up with a theory that a mask must have been used to frame Mustang and then they told the citizens of their own stories. Of how Mustang had saved their lives. How he had changed them. It was stressful, they had rotten fruit and eggs thrown at them and got shouted abuse at them, and a long process but eventually they gained a few supporters willing to protest outside the Fuhrer's estate._

_They had contacted eastern command centre and Ishval and more supporters headed down to central as quickly as possible, including Rebecca who was eager to see how Riza was doing. Ed and Winry were heading down from Resembool as well leaving their two children in the care of Pinako. Sheska raised awareness in the very many library's she frequently visited. Madame Christmas had gotten wind of their plan and sent her girls spreading the word. Most had gathered by the second day where Furey and Breda had to leave Havoc in charge of the protesting so that they could gain support with the media._

_Furey headed to Radio capital who was still on friendly terms with him, whereas Breda had arranged an interview with the Amestris Times after getting a contact from Madame Christmas._

_(-)_

_**Havoc's POV**_

_Havoc gathered all his supporters in the City square before making the march through the streets waving the support banners and posters whilst chanting the same words._

"_Mustang was framed. Justice is needed." He marched ahead of the crowd leading them through Central. He walked with pride that his legs well healthy and could withstand the long distance. _

"_He refused to let me die before him, so whilst __**he**__ was still bleeding out he cauterised my wounds closed to stop the blood loss, and ultimately that is why I am still here today. And even after that, I became paralysed and had given up, but he was still there pushing making sure I moved forward. 'I'll leave you behind so you can catch up' he said. And then again after the promised day, he sat in the hospital refusing to cure his blindness before my paralysis was healed and I could walk again. There are not many good and honest people out there who would do what he had done for me. I know without a doubt Mustang is innocent." He had told the crowds the same story each time captivating their attention but not always gaining their support. Many feared harm from the military and other just feared Mustang. It was depressing but it was the truth._

_When they finally arrived at the Fuhrer's estate they banged on the bars and banged drums trying to attract the Fuhrer's attention. By this point Riza had already left the estate but this was unknown to them. The chanting went on long into the day which wasn't too much of a problem as Madame Christmas had organised plenty of water for the protesters._

_It was all going well but it didn't last._

_Evening was drawing near and the protesting was fading out slightly due to the fatigue. Havoc stood at the front of the crowd still encouraging the crowd. When gunshots were heard. The shots were directed at the sky but to non-military protesters they feared for their lives and panic broke out. They ran away from the Fuhrer's house despite the protests from Mustang's loyal supporters. The panic broke out even more when a large group of MP's came out of the Fuhrer's mansion. They dragged Havoc down off the stage brutally and handcuffed him. Then shouted out loudly to the crowd so that they could be heard._

"_Lieutenant Havoc is arrested under the charge of treason. Listen up protesters, any more protesting and we'll arrest you all. The Fuhrer has given us orders to us any force necessary!" The affect was instantaneous. The crowd ran screaming and shouting, shoving all the people trying to stop them like Fullmetal, Armstrong, Sheska and Rebecca. Nothing was stopping them. And like that Havoc was dragged away still shouting for the protesters to continue._

_(-)_

**Breda's POV**

_Breda was sitting sipping some awful coffee whilst the Staff set up their recorders and typewriters. He grumbled annoyed, they needed to hurry up, so he could assist the protesters. _

_He sighed greatly once the interview started._

_The reporter Stephen Jenkins spoke calmly and simply. _

"_So what is your theory on the Mustang case Lieutenant Breda?"_

"_He's definitely being framed."_

"_That's a bold suggestion, what have you got to base this on?"_

"_It's extremely out of character for him. He's spent his entire life giving mercy to his enemies so why would he brutally murder his own family?!"  
_

"_What about his murder record in Ishval?" Breda visibly grimaced. It was inevitable that his record in Ishval would be brought up._

"_At that time he was following orders-"_

"_But that could be placed in this scenario. What if he was under orders to murder the Fuhrer by a higher officer? Or what if his family was threatened? Would he commit the act if __**this**__ was the scenario?"_

_Breda gritted his teeth. "He'd probably refuse if it was an order, but if his family was threated, he might have proceeded." He admitted begrudgingly. "However, that was not the case in this scenario. If it were wouldn't he have pleaded guilty in the trial. Instead he refused to change his plea from innocent, despite the fact it would have lessened his sentence! He would have just received a long prison sentence rather than the death sentence!"_

"_I see your point Lieutenant continue you theorys-"_

_The doors of the interview room were flung open and MP's flooded the room, their state issue pistols at the ready. _

"_Lieutenant Breda, the Fuhrer has ordered your arrest under the charge of treason." They quickly cuffed the larger man and roughly dragged him out of seat whilst he was still kicking and screaming._

"_Mustang is innocent! He is! You have to publish this interview! You have to! Mustang is innocent!"_

_and with that he was out the door._

_(-)_

**Furery's POV**

_Furey had made sure that Maria Ross told her story before jumping in on his innocence theories. Her tale about her faked death would help improve Mustang's image. Furey and Ross had kept up a friendly relationship after the coup d'état._

_After she was done he continued to speak about specific details relating the Mustang case. The whole interview going live to the public._

"_The motive the papers give have no sense to it. If General Mustang wanted the Fuhrer's seat he would just have to wait a few years to gain it. Everyone knows he's Grumman's favourite. And even if he did want it so soon. Why would he attempt the assassination publically which would completely ruin his chances of getting the seat anyway."_

"_In addition to this, he __**is **__the flame alchemist. Why didn't he use flame alchemy in a more subtler way instead. Which leads me to believe an imposter is framing him." He pulls something out of his bag. "I have with me today a very good mask which is nearly a perfect replica of Roy Mustang's face. This could have been used to frame him."_

_There was a visible gasp from the Dj's who were listening in. _

_Furey continued despite the shocked looks on their faces. "this mask could be custom made by any mask shop in the c-"_

_Again MP's rushed into the Radio station. Quickly restraining Furey and dragged him kicking and screaming from the room._

(-)

Mustang was hurriedly changing out of his prison uniform into clothes Riza had packed. Just as he placed his jacket on his shoulders a light knock came at the door and a small person walked in.

"Papa?" Lia rubbed her eyes before running towards her father. He picked her up in a tight hug and swung her around, whilst rubbing her small head of hair and kissing her forehead.

"Mama said you go away for long time." She had little tears in her eyes.

"I thought I was but I'm not going anywhere." He grasped onto her tightly before lowering her to the floor and her small hand grasped onto the Roy's finger. He had to lean down slightly so she wouldn't have to stretch. He quietly guided her out of the room to where Riza was waiting for them in the lounge.

When they emerged she was quietly talking to someone on the phone.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell Roy he'll really appreciate it. Also we've been thinking we need to get out of Central so we can plan out next move…okay, that fine. Vinny's lobby on third avenue, ground floor apartment 23." She quickly scribbled down the address on a scrap of paper. "Thank you Darwin. We'll speak soon." She quietly placed the phone down and walked towards her family.

"Darwin gave us Intel on the boys. They're being held in cell 02321 in the south wing, but security's been beefed up especially since your escape. The press has got wind of it and will be publishing the story in tonight's evening addition. However later tonight around 6 pm the prisoners will be transferred to separate higher security cell in the west wing." She looked at Roy seriously. "We have to intercept them at during their transfer, or they'll be lost to us."

Roy nodded seriously pulling the travel bag into the room. Lia grasped tightly onto Roy's pants leg.

"Papa are you going away again?" She asked nervously.

Roy squatted down to portray his message to her.

"Just for a little while. We have to go save your uncles right?" She nodded lightly and muttered an okay.

Gracia walked in carrying some clothes and blankets. She smiled sadly at them.

"You guys are going away from Central right?"

How did she know?

Roy and Riza looked at each other shocked before nodding.

"We've already stayed here too long. We're endangering you safety by staying here."

"We don't mind, you three are like family." She muttered sadly walking over to the couple. She patted Lia's head as she walked passed and placed the pile of blankets on the floor. She held her arms out wide and embraced Roy and Riza.

"At least take these with you." She held out the pile and a bag of food and Riza took it gratefully.

"Thank you, take care." And with that they left the apartment under the cover of late evening in the car heading towards the prison yet again.

(-)

Havoc laughed as he read out the newspaper headline. "Mustang's prison escape"

So uncreative.

"The main suspect was Riza Mustang, the General's wife who had recently forced her way out of the Fuhrer's custody. Report if found." Havoc continued laughing. "Trust good o'l Hawkeye to get the job done right. We should have just done that from the start!"

"Well at least the General's safe and Hawkeye's with him."

"Yeah and they'll be on the run." Breda stated bluntly. They all knew what that meant even if it was unspoken. No one would be coming for them. Not that they minded, it was hardly likely they would receive a sentence as bad as Mustang's. A few years in prison max.

The old gates opening woke them out of their trance. The guards connected their handcuffs using chains before dragging them out of their cell.

"You're being transferred, traitors." The senior prison guard spat out. He lead the group forward whereas another guard watched them from behind.

"I prefer the justice fighter." Havoc said with a grin on his face.

"Radio head for me!" Furey chirped out.

"Mucha comida's what they call me on the streets!" Breda joined in.

"Shaddup."

They quietened down and continued walked despite the smirks on their faces.

It felt like hours by the time they reached the main foyer. When they did reach it thought there were more Prison guards waiting for them.

"We'll take over for you sir." A mid height officer with a cap firmly bent over his eyes took the chain from the fat lead guard. A female officer with a cap just as low moved behind the line of prisoners and took the chain from the other officer.

The fat guard spoke to the male before he left for his coffee break in the main staff room upstairs.

"Be on the watch at all times there's a chance that that bastard Mustang will be back to claim his subordinates. But the jokes on him, every exit in this prison is filled with officers even the staff exits." And he laughed as he wandered up the stairs.

"Heheh." The guard laughed. Recognition filling the prisoners ears. The look of hope grew on their faces and a deep smile grew on their faces as the guard lifted his cap a little.

"Too bad the main entrance is practically guard less." He smirked before placing his cap back in place.

The subordinates merely saluted and followed him as he guided them out the door. A few officers tried to intercept them but where easily stopped by a punch to the face or a pistol whip to the back of their head.

When they finally made it out of the doors, the hand cuffs and chains were quickly removed via alchemy or guns and the five of them made their escape towards the car.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again General." Havoc spoke sincerely as he ran alongside his comrades.

"Please Havoc," Roy looked at him cockily. "_Who's ass do you think you're kissing?"_ He smirked repeating Havoc's old words. A grin grew on his face.

When they reached the car, Mustang threw the cover off it and open the driver's side and the others climbed into the back seat. Riza climbed into the passenger's side picking up Lia from the hiding place they had left her in. She placed her on her knee and pulled the seat belt around them. With that Mustang stomped on the accelerator and headed towards third avenue.

"There's clothes in the back for you to change into. I doubt prisoner uniform is that comfortable." She had a slight smile in his voice.

"Gee thanks Hawkeye." Havoc said enthusiastically getting a look at the clothes they got for them.

"Thank Gracia Hughes next time you see her."

"But we can't change here."

"Hmm why not?"

"You're watching Captain!" Furey squealed loudly.

"No, I'm not."

"Mustang's driving though." Breda tried to continue to argument.

"Please, I have no interest in seeing other men naked, when I have a beautiful wife beside me. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see your bodies, when she's already seen a true Adonis's body." Roy bragged loudly. Riza elbowed him harshly in the gut, a small blush on her face.

"We're here. Vinny's lobby." Mustang said loudly. Riza nodded and placed Lia into Roy's arms before heading out.

"You can get changed now."

"Papa, where's mama going?"

"Yeah, why's Hawkeye leaving?"

"Yeah where's she going?"

"Is she leaving us?"

"I thought we were in a hurry?"

Roy sighed loudly, slightly annoyed at the constant questioning.

"She's just collecting some Intel before we leave. It'll be a long time before we're in Central again."

"From who?"

"Darwin."

"He lives in a dump like this! No way!" Breda and Havoc looked at each other in shock. The building was extremely run down with moss growing over most of it. Crows had gathered on the roof and cob webs filled the windows.

"I used to live here back when I was a private and couldn't afford to live in the dorms." Furey muttered.

(-)

Mustang tapped his foot impatiently as Lia played with a loose piece of thread on her shirt.

"She's taking a long time."

"We _are_ in a hurry."

Mustang lowered Lia and opened his car door hurriedly.

"I'll go check on her. If any MP's find you drive around in circles and meet us back at this location."

"Yes sir!"

Roy walked hurriedly down the rundown corridor of the apartment complex. It hardly even looked like that. It looked like a really _really_ old hotel mixed with plantations growing on the walls.

He finally reached the room after an agonisingly long walk and was about to knock but stopped when he noticed the door was open slightly. A stream of dim light was shining through the crack. He peeped around the corner about to open the door wider but he arm fell from what he saw.

Inside, he saw Darwin's arms tightly around Riza and the two were locked in a kiss.

Roy's jaw dropped, his fist clenched tightly and he ran away as fast as he could before he did something he would regret, ignoring the heart ache and the jealously clawing at his soul.

* * *

**aaaaaah please don't kill me for this cliffie  
**

**Wow it's been a while, I hardly remember what I wrote all those months ago. I guess update take longer and longer from now on, I'm catching up to all the prewritten stuff and I still haven't planned out the ending O_O**

**Anyway~  
**

**I'm sorry about how convenient everything seems now, but things will get worse later, so i guess enjoy it for now?  
**

**Okay thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review! Cos y'know they really inspire me to get my ass writing^^  
**


	11. Danger point

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've been busy preparing for university interviews**

**Thanks for all the reviews last time guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Danger point**

Riza walked hurriedly down the rundown apartment block that was known as Vinny's lobby. Hardly a lobby. There was even moss growing up the insides of the building. His apartment was deep inside, on the ground floor so she was forced to walk past the uncaptured criminals in this part of town. She wondered why Darwin lived in such a run down crime-infested area, despite his high pay. It confused all of them greatly.

She finally reached the old and cracked door and she knocked quickly.

Darwin opened his door a crack, the chain was still attached.

"Oh, it's you Riza. Come in." He quietly closed the door to unlatch the chain before opening the door and letting her inside.

She looked around at the room he lived in. And that was all. No separate rooms, no closets in the wall. Bathroom, bedroom and kitchen all in the same room. Supposedly it wasn't too bad as Darwin owned very few possessions to begin with. One chair, one table, one lamp, one window. Overall it was very clean it just gave off a damp feeling as the walls remained the dirty brown the corridors were.

"Are you in a hurry?" He asked as he offered her the only chair.

"To an extent, but we've lost most of the MP's so we can make a short stop."

He moved to the table and pulled a map out of paper holder and handed it to her. She quickly skimmed it.

"So MP's anticipated that you may flee Central so they've basically barricaded most of the exits of the city."

"Most?"

"There's one or two exits that they don't know about. Y'know one of those shady routes criminals use." He to the red lines he had drawn on the east side. "Use this route to get out and towards East City, but in the event that you get blocked you can use this route through the south exit and then just work your way back to the east. The blue lines are where barricades and patrols routes will be. Any questions?"

Riza smiled at him, he was always well prepared maybe even more so than her. "Yeah just one. How did you know we were heading to the east?"

He smirked a little. "I thought you guys might head over to Xing to seek asylum under Emperor Ling's protection."

"Maybe." and the conversation fell silent.

Darwin looked at her thoughtfully. "Did you get Havoc and others out safely?"

"Yes. It'll be all over the newspapers tomorrow." Darwin laughed a little.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked quietly.

Riza smiled slightly. "As long as Roy is alive, we'll get by." The silence continued and Riza shifted in her seat as Darwin continued to stare into her.

She wasn't quite sure how it happened but she found herself trapped in his arms. His lips locked in hers.

Her eyes open widely with shock as she felt him try and deeper the kiss by prying her lips apart to gain access to her mouth. His eyes closed in relaxation.

Riza came to her senses and lifted her arm high and dealt a strong slap on Darwin's face. As a result he unravelled his arms from her to grasp his stinging cheek.

"Riza I-" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Save it Darwin. How could you?!" He stared back at her confused, as if he didn't understand what he had done wrong.

"I'm _**married**_ Darwin. With a child! And _happily _might I add." Riza screamed loudly furious at the situation. When she thought about it more carefully she had been unfaithful to Roy. At her sudden realisation, she began to rub her lips with her sleeve trying to shake the feel of his lips on hers.

"Riza, think about this. The life you are about to go off and have will just lead to depression and hardship." He paused briefly to check she was still listening. "But if you and Lia stay behind and let Roy and the others escape, you still have a chance of happiness- a normal life. I _will _protect you with everything I have, maybe you don't feel the same about me but after some time you might. I can make you love me like I love you."

Riza slammed her fist hard against the wall, tired of his naiveté despite him being older than her. She was shaking a bit, but when she spoke it was firm with no hesitation. "I don't think you understand. It doesn't matter how years you try to convince me." She gripped Darwin's arm and a glare began to form. "You will _never_ affect the feelings I have for Roy." Darwin was taken aback. "We've been together for too long." she spoke quietly.

Riza removed her arm and picked up the map from before and placed an apologetic hand on his heartbroken shoulder. "Sorry to do this to you, but thanks for all the help. _We_ all appreciate it." And she left him there in his home staring after her as she ran back to her family.

(-)

She got into the passenger side of the car and quickly fastened her seatbelt. Lia automatically climbed onto her lap. She carefully avoided eye contact with Roy who had laid his head on the steering wheel facing the other direction.

"What took you so long Hawkeye?" Havoc asked.

"We just got talking." She said quietly before lifting up the map to show them. Roy slowly lifted his head and started the engine.

"Good job Hawkeye." Breda gave her the thumbs up and Mustang started moving away whilst directed by his subordinates.

"How about you have a quick nap Riza? You've been helping us out all day. You must be exhausted." Furey said considerately.

"Yeah, mama. Sleep." Lia wrapped her arms tight around Riza's body.

"No, I'm ok-"

"Just get some rest Riza." Roy spoke quietly but with authority, and still not making eye contact. He remained focused on the road but touched her hand lightly.

She nodded and muttered an affirmative, before turning on her side and laying her head on the seat belt whilst stroking Lia's hair.

The car journey was fairly quiet following the route, they hadn't seen any MP's for a long time. When the light breathing of Riza could be heard, Roy glanced at her.

He was so confused.

After what he had seen, hadn't Riza chosen Darwin?

But then why was she here with them.

With him.

The kiss was tormenting him. It kept flashing back in his mind as he desperately shrugged it out.

Maybe she just came with them for Lia's sake.

Roy groaned loudly, gaining questioning looks from his subordinate. But they didn't mention anything.

He shouldn't think like this. He trusted Riza with everything and in the end all he wanted was for her to be happy.

If she wanted to run back to Darwin once they were back in Central, then he would let her. That didn't mean he would like it though and maybe it wasn't fair on him. But he just had to do what was best for her.

He shook his head quickly. This wasn't the time to think of such things. He just had to focus on getting out of Central safety. He should just be happy she was here with them, right? The thought brought a thin smile to his face.

(-)

"Can you get a fire started chief?" Havoc muttered as he brought the last of the firewood he had been collecting and dumped it on the growing pile. Roy turned off the car engine and pulled out the bag of sandwiches Gracia had given to them earlier. They had driven for hours and found themselves in the Eastern countryside, under the cover of a forest on the side of a very quiet road they decided to put up camp. Roy looked over to Riza who was still sleeping quietly. He smiled slightly before picking Lia up to help Havoc with the fire.

"Is it really good to camp out here? I mean what if a bear or something comes at us?"

Roy scoffed and Lia giggled at him. "We're five highly trained military officers, I'm pretty sure we could handle one bear. A bear that doesn't regenerate." Referencing the event with the homunculi.

"We've got no guns though!"

Roy looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Do you really think Riza would leave the house without a gun?" He led Havoc towards the boot of the car before lifting the blanket that covered the bottom. This showed off the all the artillery Riza was able to sneak out of the Fuhrer's house. It would be an understatement to say there was a lot.

"She really likes guns doesn't she?"

"I prefer to think that she's just overprotective. It's sweeter that way." Havoc nodded nervously, wondering how her husband really copes with her gun obsession.

Furey and Breda came running through the forest waving their arms hurriedly. But empty-handed.

"Breda, Furey I thought you were meant to find water." Roy snapped.

They caught up to them slowly, panting heavily. "Sorry sir, but we found a better place to take shelter." Roy lifted an interested eyebrow at them.

Furey explained quickly. "We found this a group of abandoned cabins there's beds and quite stable buildings too! And they're right next to the river as well."

Roy looked at them whilst thinking carefully. "Have to checked the perimeter for other people."

They nodded. Then he looked at Lia contemplating his decision.

"Okay lead the way." He said before lifting Riza onto his back trying as hard as possible not to wake her.

"Roy what are you-"

"Shh, just rest." She obeyed without a fuss enjoying the warmth of his back on her cheek. Roy held onto her thighs tightly and smiled lightly.

"Lia, the walk is quite far. Do you want us to carry you?" Furey asked thoughtfully. Lia nodded shyly looking at her feet before raising her arms to the glasses boy. He lifted her onto his back and she clambered onto his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his head, knocking the glasses askew.

"Papa lets me sit up here." She pointed forward, but then frowned. "Papa's higher up though." Furey frowned whilst the others sniggered.

Havoc leaned over to them. They were about the same height as him.

"Lia, do you want to sit on my shoulders instead." Her eyes glistened with want as she clambered hurriedly onto the taller man's shoulders.

She pointed as around in awe. "Your even higher than papa!" This time Furey sniggered and Roy walked ahead ego bruised.

(-)

They arrived at the campsite quickly but was more surprised to find a large fire lit in the centre. They looked around suspiciously before a mob of bandits appeared out of their hiding places. Surrounding them next to the large campfire, guns aimed on them. They couldn't make any risky movements.

"Well, well never thought we'd see the day when the flame alchemist walks right into our den." Their leader emerged a middle-aged man with a long beard and a blue bandana. "You thought we were gone, but you were wrong."

Roy looked at them sincerely confused. He felt Riza stir on her back, he could feel her reaching for the gun in her thigh holster.

"Who are you? I don't know you." He tried to buy time. If Riza could get her gun out ready to back him up, he could quickly form an alchemic wall around them and then make their counterattack.

"Does Bald ring a bell?" He smirked as he came closer, the perimeter also followed.

It did. "No." But he was buying time.

"How many men have you burned to a crisp!? He was our LEADER. Leader of the blue squad rebellion group." He raised his arms. "But we're _still here_ even if our leader isn't"

Roy caught a sudden movement in the corner of his eye. As soon as Riza had drawn her gun and pointed it at their leader one of the followers had pointed another gun at her head.

"Drop it sweetie." She reluctantly lowered the gun onto the floor. The same bandit grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her down from Roy's back. A few others joined to help.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Roy snarled at them.

"I seriously doubt you should be worrying about others." Roy turned his head in the direction of the voice but was too slow. He was hit with the end of a shotgun. And hard too. Consciousness faded from him.

(-)

Roy's mind was shaky when he woke up, his eyes blurred. He quickly tried to blink it away as he took in his surroundings. It was dark only lit by candle light, looked kind of like the cabins, there were beds in the room. Covered in cobwebs, but beds none the less. He noticed his hands were bound by stalks and behind his back as well. The good news was that all his subordinates were there and unharmed. Their hands were bound but that was all, they were still conscious too.

"So what did boss say?" They weren't alone either a group of about 7 rebels stood in the room with them.

"He said we need Mustang alive. He needs the worst punishment."

"And what else?"

"But we need to kill of one of them there's not enough room to transport that many of them."

"Which one? Did boss have a preference?"

"He said let them chose between themselves, but preferably not the kid, we can sell her off and not the woman." He grinned. "_We_ could **_use_** her."

Roy's fist clenched.

The guards noticed them. "Hear that you maggots! Chose which one of you will die tonight. The rest of you will suffer immense pain until we have Mustang wrapped around our wrist."

With that they shut the door and left them in silence.

"What are we going to do?" Havoc spoke nervously.

"Fight back."

"Chief are you sure that's the best idea. I mean it's us five against the mob of them. And unarmed too. I know you trust us, but this is a bit too much." Breda spoke strategically and realistically.

"We're no unarmed. I know Riza has a knife hidden her boot."

"I think you're missing the point." Riza said bluntly.

"I'm not going to let anyone die."

"We have to come up with a name ourselves. Or they'll just pick."

"I _told _you, they're not going to touch you." His loyal subordinates and Riza all sighed simultaneously. They knew he was stubborn but this was a bit much.

"Sir, you have to think realistically. It's all of us die or just one of us." Roy opened his mouth to retort. "And don't forget you can't use your alchemy!"

"I'm not just going to give up like that!" Roy shouted back.

"So you'll force us along with your reckless plan!" Riza raised her voice louder and glared at him harshly. "I don't want to lose a single one of us, but if we're all gone, who's going to be around to change this country! Think about our feelings for once, sir!" The subordinates were taken back, it had been a LONG time since she had shouted at him and called him sir outside a work setting.

"I have to agree with her boss, things are too risky." Breda spoke wisely as Havoc and Furey nodded in agreement.

They left him in the corner sulking with Lia trying to distract him as they decided who would be sacrificed.

"Okay I promise papa." Riza overheard Lia mutter.

"Hawkeye you don't have to."

"It's not fair on you guys though, we should all have equal chances." It was either chose between them or be chosen by surprise. _They_ wanted to choose which friend they lost so they would have a chance to say goodbye.

With that they began their game of rock paper scissors. The loser being the one to be sacrificed.

"That's it." The subordinates hung their head in sorrow. It was too soon to lose one of their own. They couldn't even formulate words of comfort to their fellow subordinate. Fighting wasn't an option, it was either one die or all of them die and each and every one of them didn't want Lia, a child so young to suffer in a place like this. So this was the way thing's were. Mustang remained sulking in the corner not paying attention to their decision. He was hell bent on fighting back. The chosen one however sat in the corner beside them, their legs quaking their hands filled with sweat, their voice filled with panic and a tear was threatening to spill.

"It was an honour to serve under you sir."

Furey saluted Roy as he spoke.

* * *

**SORRY**

**THERE'S NOT MUCH ELSE I CAN SAY**


	12. Those who are left behind are not forgot

**I have one word for you guys: Havoc *swoons***

**Also I bet you can tell when I got kinda bored and just rushed things along, sorry ~**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Those who are left behind are not forgotten**

It felt like hours before the rebels returned, the outdoors still pitch black. They stood at the door arms folded.

"Well what the decision?" A slightly chubbier guard spoke. His two lackeys beside him.

Good. Roy thought. There were only a few.

Furey still clearly terrified was still shaking he continued to stare at the ground in front of him terrified of the impending doom awaiting him. He willed his legs to move but he couldn't.

He lifted his arms though. Even if it was shaking like a leaf. He needed too, so that his comrades wouldn't have been taken instead.

Why did it have to end here? He asked himself. He knew when he joined the military that he would probably die some horrible gruesome but heroic death one day. But he thought it would at least be years from the now. Maybe when he had started his own family. Marry Sheska and have a few kids. He smiled sadly at the thought, he hadn't even spoken to his long term girlfriend since his arrest. All he could think was: what a waste.

He sighed deeply, as the men grabbed him under the armpits and tried to lift him. Furey wished he had the strength to look up at his co-workers. His surrogate family. He knew painfully he would miss them. He would miss Hawkeyes early morning coffees, Havoc's constant need to bet, Breda's array of culinary dishes, Lia's innocent yet blunt comment and even though he wasn't here with them, he would miss Falman's dictionary like speeches that reminded him so much of his dear girlfriend. But most of all he would regret being unable to see Roy take up the seat of Fuhrer. Furey closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

However fate was not ready to let him go.

And neither was his superior.

Roy rammed into the two rebels who had grabbed Furey, taking out two at once, leaving them in a twitching pile on the floor. The chubbier leader raised his gun ready to subdue him, but Hawkeye was quicker. She swiped her feet at his legs and knocked him to the floor. Once he was down she removed the knife she had concealed in her boot and cut her binding before helping everyone else.

"Damn that idiot, now we have no choice but to fight back." Havoc muttered prying the gun from one of the rebel's hands. By this point Lia had clambered onto her father's back despite the stalks making it difficult.

"Come one Furey! Stand up we've got to get out of here!" Furey merely stared at Roy, words couldn't form from his mouth. The shocked expression had Roy sniggering.

"What? I told you we'd fight back." With that a smile crept onto his face and he rose to follow the others.

"It was a risky decision sir."

"It had to be done Riza, we're not losing _**anyone**__._"

Despite knowing the dangers outside, Roy tried to exit quickly before Riza shoved him backwards forcing him to sit.

"Stop rushing, we need to get these stalks off you. _**AGAIN**_."

"Sorry." Roy muttered quietly and Riza shot off the lock and Roy's wrists were finally free once more.

Havoc and Breda took the other two guns and Riza handed Furey her knife.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out then I guess."

"Not so fast Mustang!" A shout came loud from the outside.

"We've got things to discuss before you make your little escape." Their leader stood in the doorway blocking the exit. Riza raised her gun ready to shoot.

He laughed manically. "You should have just heard what we heard over the radio!" He continued laughing. "And we were planning to kill one of you! Hahaha, good thing we postponed that."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" His hands ready to clap.

"Central just issued a nationwide manhunt." He read off the notes he made whilst listening to the radio. "Wanted Alive, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda and Kain Furey on suspicion of treason. 40 thousand Cenz reward. I'll assume they'll publish your photographs in tomorrows newspaper." He sniggered as he continued reading off the paper. "Again, wanted Alive. Riza Mustang and Lia Mustang. 700 thousand cenz reward each. And finally. Roy Mustang. 200 Million Cenz reward. Wanted DEAD OR ALIVE." He sniggered some more.

"This the perfect opportunity to get some money and royalties from the Military so we can rebuild our group! And I can't believe you walked right into our hands! The timing was perfect!"

"So it was you!"

"Me what?"

"You framed me for that assassination!" Roy had raised his hand ready to snap.

"I didn't frame you for anything." The man looked sincerely confused. "I don't know anything about an assassination."

"Liar!" Havoc shouted from across the room.

"Not really, anyway be quiet you. I've got a proposition for you Mustang."

"And why should I co-operate with you scum."

"Because I decide the fate of you wanted criminals." Roy gritted his teeth slightly.

"What is it?"

"Y'know 200 million cenz is really not that much money. If we wave you in front of the military, we could get even anymore from them!"

"yeah and?"

"Join us." He held out his arms wide.

"What happened to the whole vengeance scheme?"

"I got over it. Past is past. We've got to focus on the future." He smiled greedily.

Roy thought quickly. "I'll accept on one condition."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked at him.

"Let everyone else go right now."

He shrugged indifferent. "I guess that's okay. They're really just excess baggage." He moved out of the way of the door and directed the other out. His subordinates taking a meaningful glance at him to work out what he was planning, before heading quickly back towards the car.

"Okay Mustang lets go."

Roy stood up and followed before quickly wrapping and arm around his neck his fingers raised to snap.

"You really thought I was going to join you." He whispered venomously.

"Not really, that's why I had my men follow yours."

"Enough talk. I've had enough of dealing with you guys tonight." And with that Roy pushed him to the ground and worked his alchemy. He raised the oxygen levels causing them to lose consciousness. Before raiding their food stores and rushing back to the others. He knew they could handle a few thugs easily.

When he finally made it back to their car, they were sat their waiting patiently, unconscious bodies lying around them.

"What took you so long chief?" Havoc joked.

Roy threw down the sack he carried at their feet. "Just had to raid their food stash y'know. We've got eat too."

With that he was greeted with several thumbs up.

(-)

_Earlier_

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Havoc asked as he and Riza sniped the last few rebels who had followed them with tranquilizer darts from Riza's stash. They were currently in the tree tops a couple metres away from their vehicle.

"He'll be fine. He can use his alchemy now without any restrictions or worries about us getting caught in it all."

"Yeah I guess." Havoc muttered as he took at the last of the rebels. He cocked the gun once more before he spoke. "Enough about that though, what's wrong with you lately?"

"I don't know what you mean." She stared straight ahead at the next tree.

"Don't pull the ignorant act, you know what I'm talking about. The shouting at Mustang. You haven't done that in years! And I haven't heard you call him sir outside the office since you two got married, so what's wrong? You seem really distant from him. Are you having doubts about him?"

She paused for a while. "Yes, that day I saw him and it was clearly him but deep down I could feel it wasn't him. I'm still really confused." She rubbed a hand down her face. "It really didn't look like a mask."

"Couldn't it have been like a homunculus like Envy?"

"He's dead. That's for sure. But it could be a homunculus, which is even more worrying." She really didn't want to have to deal with those monsters again.

"But that's not it. There's something else." Havoc stared right at her. Deep down Riza felt it was really sweet how he noticed, but on the other hand she really hoped he would just drop it.

"You're being perceptive."

"Yes I am. Stop changing the subject." Havoc sighed. This was a common part of her character, always trying to hide her troubles and deal with them alone. "You and Mustang were still flirting in the car after the jail break so something must have happened when you were at Darwin's place."

Havoc saw her body jolt. He had struck a nerve.

"I'm right aren't I?"

Again Riza forced a long pause. When she finally spoke she looked him directly in the eyes and spoke in a low voice, as if she was afraid of people overhearing.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Roy." Havoc gave her the thumbs up.

"Darwin kissed me." Havoc spat loudly and choked on his own breath.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me."

"BUT. WAIT. WHAT!? I CAN'T. WAIT WAIT."

"What?" Riza snapped at him to try and get out of his shocked mode.

"So he really KISSED YOU!" Riza nodded.

"He's a dead man, once Mustang finds out. GOD I feel sorry for him now. He put the moves on the wrong woman. He's a dead man. Wait. You haven't told Mustang yet, have you?"

"No, I don't know if I should."

Havoc nearly fell out of the tree the way he flipped out. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL HIM!? WHAT? DOES THAT MEAN YOU RETURN HIS FEELINGS?!"

Riza snapped back quickly to stamp down any misunderstandings early. "Of course not. I didn't kiss back y'know!"

A deep sigh of relief escaped Havoc's lips. "You nearly scared me there, Hawkeye," He sighed again.

"It's just right now," she stared downwards at her hands. "I feel like I've betrayed him, like I cheated on him. I feel so _dirty._"

"And so you're taking it out on Mustang." She nodded and sighed again.

"You should tell him, he has a right to know."

She didn't say anything and he knew why.

"You know damn well Riza, that your relationship isn't so weak that something like this will tear it apart! Have some faith in the bond you two share!"

She didn't say anything but Havoc saw the slight flicker in her eyes.

(-)

_One week later_

The team had spent the past week rationing the food they had stolen from the rebel's storehouse. Whilst travelling towards Risembool. They decided this was the best course of action as Ed was in the protests as well he was a strong ally. But they were still a few days worth of travelling away and they were running out of fuel. And food. They had all decided to stay inconspicuous and avoid entering public places but it was inevitable. They needed to stop at one of the fuel stations. In disguise none the less. Their disguises were pretty pathetic despite the help of Mustang's alchemy. Black flat caps for Havoc, him and Breda. Sunglasses for him and Riza and a bonnet for Lia. Furey volunteered to stay in the car and fill up with fuel.

Breda, Mustang and Lia ran ahead hurriedly to grab food and essentials they needed. Luckily Riza was wise enough to grab some money before she deserted and Roy had been able to steal some from the encampment. Havoc and Hawkeye took a slower approach and walked at a more leisurely pace in comparison to the excited bunch in front of them.

"So?" Havoc dragged out the word nosily.

"What?" Hawkeye looked at him feigning confusion.

"Have you told him yet? You two still don't seem very close."

Hawkeye stopped walking to talk. "I haven't said anything."

Havoc was about to protest when the glare Hawkeye made him stop. "Yet."

She sighed. "I just need to get him alone to tell him. That's kindof hard when you guys are constantly messing around with him."

Havoc winked at her. "I'll get you two some time alone."

With that he picked up his pace in a hurry. Riza followed to catch up with the others.

"Thanks Havoc." She smiled and gave him an appreciative pat on the back.

He gave her thumbs up and headed quickly to the bathroom. It had been quite a while since using a proper toilet and he was in desperate need of zed toilet.

Riza quickly joined Roy who had taken all his items to the check out. Mostly food. Lots of meat though. Hawkeye sighed and grabbed the basket and dragged Roy back to put back the unnecessary amount of meat.

"What's the big idea Riza!?"

"There's too much meat."

"But meat's the best. That's all I ever bought when I lived alone."

"That's why _I_ do all the shopping now."

She threw back ten packs of steaks, which Roy had mysteriously managed to shove into the tiny basket.

"But meat-" He whined.

"There's still some. We need some stuff that will last longer. And is cheaper as well."

"I've still got a tonne of money in my bank account."

"You seem to forget as soon as you step foot into the bank, the MP's will be all over your ass."

Roy whispered in her ear. "My ass's reserved for one person only."

"And besides I could always get madam to wire us some money."

Hawkeye spoke with a slight smile in her voice and with held a laugh.

"True, I guess." Roy extended his arm and guided her around the small shop, his hand resting on the small of her back. How long had it been since he had touched her like this. It did still feel awkward but he tried not to show it. She smiled brightly as she grabbed some potatoes, pasta and rice. As well as fruit and vegetables. Despite their dire situation, the use of flame alchemy made cooking a lot easier.

Roy noted her happy mood and his own improved with it. Lately he had felt the distance between them, he avoided her and she avoided him as well. He was still wondering her reasons for staying with him, but as long as she was happy he shouldn't dwell on it for too long.

But their happiness only lasted a brief moment.

The opening of the shop door resulted in the jingle of an ominous bell. Instantly they were all on guard again. Good thing they were sheltered by the tall shelves stocked full of cans. Roy ducked down a bit to hide himself.

Quickly Breda and Lia joined them by their side. Breda's face was grim, he had seen them enter the bathroom.

"It's the MP's."

"We need to get out of here." Breda pushed Roy roughly towards the entrance and Hawkeye holding Lia's hand in one hand and the basket in one followed. Breda and Hawkeye shared a meaningful look and then nodded. Roy watched them confused, but didn't have time to think about it, the MP's had spotted them.

"Go!" Breda shoved Mustang and Lia and Hawkeye followed quickly. Hawkeye threw down some money for the goods and as an apology as she pulled down one of the shelves spilling all the contents and blocking the MP's path. She then grabbed Lia's hand and ran.

"Furey! You got all the fuel?" The boy nodded an affirmative confused and then looked behind them understanding the situation. He quickly got into the vehicle and started the engine ready for a quick escape.

Roy helped Lia and Riza into the back seat before he stopped.

"Wait. Where's Havoc?"

"Shit." Breda muttered.

He pushed Mustang into the vehicle as they caught sight of Havoc being taken out of the shop by the MP's.

"HAVOC! HAVOC!" Roy started to run towards him when Breda blocked his way and in turn Riza had grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"What the hell Breda?! We need to save Havoc!"

"We can't-we don't have the time." He was clearly in pain.

"I'm NOT leaving him behind." He said defiantly.

"You have to Roy. Havoc would never forgive himself, if you go caught for his sake." Those words caused Roy to weaken his grip and with that Breda roughly shoved him inside and slammed the door shut, before climbing in the front himself. He took a quick thoughtful look at his best friend before he clenched his fist and got into the car.

The five of them drove away from a heavy heart. Roy pressed his face up to the car window and quickly unrolled it despite Riza trying to restrain him.

"Havoc! We'll get you back! I promise! Havoc!" He continued to scream out the window despite flying away at an abnormal speed.

What he didn't know was that Havoc hadn't heard a single word.

* * *

**LET ME JUST SO SOOOOORRRRY FOR THE DELAY**

**I've very nearly caught with all the stuff I have pre-written and I'm busy with University preparation and anime watching not to mention the massive writers block. I'll try and write more when Easter holidays start which is soon and Hopefully I'll start update more often from then onwards. But for now please bare with this.**

**Anway thanks for reading Please review, It'll give me a push to get my hands moving ^^**


	13. Revelation

**I've got an announcement for you guys so make sure you read the A/N at the end**

**Chapter 13: Revelation**

Havoc found himself back in the dingy prison cell again. This time alone. He glared back up as his first visitor. Grumman. Not exactly a surprising.

Grumman appeared with his arms crossed and surrounded by his bodyguards. Darwin stood beside him as well, a solemn look on his face.

"Look at you." Grumman muttered condescendingly. "Another pawn that Mustang has abandoned and thrown to the side."

Havoc said nothing and continued to stare up at the wall. Moss had become growing up the sides of the bricks.

Grumman all of a sudden became very quiet and nervous. "Where is he? Where is Mustang hiding?" Again Havoc remained silent. He was a bit off put by the soft tone. However his silence just enraged him.

"Where the hell is he?! Where is he hiding Lia and Riza?! He's not coming back, he left you behind to save his own skin. That's what he'll do to everyone. Breda. Falman. Furey. And even my own granddaughter. He betrayed her by attacking her only blood relative and she _still_ follows him! Like a blind sheep! I don't what it is with you people but can't you see the evil Mustang is capable of! JUST TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE." Grumman began to get emotional and gripped the bars of the cell in frustration at the lack of response from Havoc.

In that moment Havoc noticed the bags under Grumman's eyes, the thickness of his moustache had decreased and it looked like he had lost weight. He must be seriously worried about Riza and Lia.

Darwin pulled him back gently. "Don't strain yourself sir, you're still recovering."

"Darwin! He-"

"It's time for your medication Fuhrer. You shouldn't let your health deteriorate. We _will _find the first granddaughter and great granddaughter, whether this man cooperates or not." He spoke unwavering and with authority.

Grumman nodded obediently and begun to leave before turning to glare at Havoc. He then walked away with difficulty his many bodyguards following.

Darwin remained behind however, leaning against the wall arms crossed. He had instructed the guards to stand further down the corridor to avoid overhearing their conversation.

Havoc looked at him still confused of his character. Was he really an ally? He had helped then get out of Central, but this guy always had ulterior motives. What was he planning getting close to both Mustang and the Fuhrer? Before Havoc could break his silence Darwin spoke instead.

"Are they alright?"

"I mean are they well?"

Havoc thought before giving him an answer. "Yes."

Darwin sighed in relief. "That's good then. I can stop worrying." He turned to leave, but this time Havoc stopped him.

"I don't get you Darwin. Whose side are you on?"

He looked back and spoke quietly. "I just wanted to help Mustang without betraying the Fuhrer."

"But that's contradictory! You're betraying both of them right now, pretending to be loyal to both of them! And you think flirting with Hawkeye behind his back is going to help Mustang!" He really shouldn't have let that slip.

Darwin was taken back quickly. "She told you."

"Yes. But she hadn't told Mustang yet, because if he knew you'd probably be charcoal by now."

Darwin sighed and looked down at the ground regretful. "I never intended to have feelings for Riza. They just developed as I saw her struggle against everyone around her, trying to stay strong to her beliefs and trying not to give into her own doubts. It captivated me."

"You still haven't answered my question." Havoc emphasised each word. "Whose. Side. Are. You. on?"

In response Darwin turned away and headed to the exit. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Havoc stared after him irritated.

"Annoying brat isn't he?" Havoc turned mildly surprised towards the guard who had spoken. He had heard every word.

"He struts around like he owns the place and ordering the Fuhrer around. It's all because he's planning to sell out Mustang. Let him escape then recapture the notorious villain and gain a whole bunch of shiny medals and wrap the Fuhrer around his little finger. Smart little devil that guy." Havoc had not yet said a thing. "You on the other hand Mr Havoc, are a lot more admirable. I have a little proposition for you, if you would like to hear it?"

(-)

Roy sat in the car whilst it sped away staring out the window intensely. He hadn't spoken a word since Havoc was taken and to be completely honest no one had the guts to interrupt his silence.

This went on whilst they ate their evening meal. Even Lia knew the seriousness of Uncle Habo being taken away, she kept silent seeing how serious her parents were. Breda was annoyed at them. They shouldn't be treating their kid with such coldness! Mustang took his food after he cooked it on the fire he had made and sat further away from the fire. Far away from them.

Feeling the pressure finally slightly relieved. Breda sat with Furey whispering the next move. Riza on the other hand sat the other side of the fire staring into space. She was convinced that Roy blamed her for losing Havoc.

Noticing the tense situation Lia was at a loss of what to do. So after finishing her meal she sat in the grass playing with the little flowers. Before long she had made a chain of flowers, just like the way Auntie Rebecca had shown her. However she ended up frowning at her product. It was too quiet. Her Uncles were usually noisy and fun, always teasing her parents and making jokes, and her mama and papa were always together. The huge amount of distance between them was extremely unsettling for her.

So despite the adults fear of her father she got up and headed towards him, the chain of flowers in her hand. He had finished all his food and was just staring at his feet blankly. He barely noticed her when she finally appeared.

She put the chain around his neck then hugged him. A look of surprise growing on his face. She pulled back before he could respond.

"Papa should stop being sad, cos it makes everyone else sad." She pointed towards the others gathered around the campfire. "Besides Lia doesn't like being alone so papa must hate being alone too!" She smiled wholeheartedly at him and in that moment she looked exactly like Riza.

"I'm sure Habo will understand why you left and Habo will forgive! That's cos Habo loves papa just like the rest of us." Lia spoke so innocently and cheerfully a small tear formed in the corner of his eye. How could he have forgotten Lia in all his angsting? It was not just right.

He pulled her into her arms and rubbed her head as he hugged her. "Thanks Lia, I'm sorry for making you lonely." He held her slightly tighter.

"It's okay papa. Habo will be back soon, cos you'll rescue him! Then we'll all play together again." Roy was nearly on the verge of tears at the sweet child. Instead he nodded and stood up and carried her back to the rest of the group.

He settled her down on the floor, before turning to the rest of them. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry for acting like a child. I understand you were just stopping me from being an idiot and I misunderstood. I'm sorry." He bowed in front of them, asking for forgiveness.

Breda and Furey were caught off guard. "Aww come on chief. This isn't like you."

"Apology accepted Sir. But we can understand your side completely." Furey spoke maturely.

"We just have to move forward now I guess."

"That's the only thing we can do."

(-)

It was only the next day when their troubles had worsened. This time Riza was driving and Breda spoke from the back. It was about midday and the sun was shining brightly.

Breda held up a newspaper. "Speaking of which we've got other problems." His face was grim as he showed the others the front page of the newspaper they had taken from the petrol station.

Roy took the article and scanned it quickly with Riza looking over his shoulder, whilst driving down the empty country road.

Front page headline "**PLAYBOY MUSTANG STRIKES AGAIN**"

The article went on to describe how Mustang had slept with various women after his marriage and to top it off. There was evidence. Right on the page several black and white photographs of him with lots of different women. Or at least it looked like him. There were several with him with his arm around their shoulders, a few of them hugging a woman and one with him locked in a very intimate kiss with another.

"WHAT IT THIS BULL!" He shook the paper in anger at the inaccuracy of the paper.

Riza at this point pulled over and snatched the newspaper out of his hands and read it intensely. Roy looked over at her, nervous. In the back Furey and Breda exchanged glances at each other and then at Lia who was still oblivious at what was going on.

Eventually when she finished, she bit her lip then handed him back the newspaper with a deep sigh. Then nonchalantly started up the engine again.

"Why am I not surprised?" She muttered eyes focused on the road, her face not betraying the whirlwind of emotions in her mind.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Roy questioned extremely insulted. "That's not me!"

"Really? It wouldn't surprise me if it was."

Roy put a hand on her shoulder in frustration. "What?! I don't care for other women Riza! Only you!"

"You say that, but you have been really secretive lately."

"In what way?!" Riza maintained a calm nature whereas Roy got louder and louder in anger. Furey noticed this and hastily covered Lia's ears to shield her from her parents argument.

"Leaving early on the day the Fuhrer was attacked, sneaking off the Ishval all the time and having private chats with Ling. How do I know that you didn't get him to arrange some strippers for you or something?" Her composure was going as she revealed the insecurities locked inside her.

"What? You-"

"To be honest Roy, you always did like people showering you with affection. It's not that surprising that you would."

The anger overwhelmed him. "Like you can talk. You who's getting with Darwin behind my back."

Riza was caught off guard and slammed the foot brake down stopping the car. "What do you mean by that!?"

"You think I don't know. I saw you two kissing. I know." After he had said it he knew it was a low blow but his mouth moved without his control.

Riza froze, her mask slipping. The pressure of the last few weeks finally affecting her. "I can't do this anymore." She burst out of the car and ran through the forest on one side of the road.

"Dammit Riza! Come back!" Roy realising the severity of his word and forced himself out of the car and following her.

Furey and Breda sat in the car awkwardly wondering whether they'd return or not.

"What do we do now?" Furey muttered.

Lia forcefully removed his hands from her ears. "Mama and Papa had a fight didn't they?" Her eyes started to tear up.

This triggered Breda and Furey to stop her from crying by telling a long made up story on the spot.

Thanks to this they didn't have time to worry about what Roy and Riza were doing.

* * *

**Okay so I haven't had any motivation to write lately and exams are coming up so no chapter until Royai day.**

**This I promise: Next chapter on Royai day**

**Then hopefully after exams I will finally finish writing this fic.**

**Thanks for the reviews last time guys, I really appreciate it. It's nice to know people are still ready this crappy fic and I am sorry about how lacking this chapter, the next one will be better.**

**Till next time ~**


	14. Conclusion

**So here it is the "long awaited" chapter…. **

**Just to let you know there's my first ever lemon (I'm so embarrassed) which is clearly marked with lots of #### if you want to avoid it**

**Ugh it feels so cheesy and ooc (I might just crawl into a hole and never return)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Conclusion**

"Riza! Riza dammit wait! Riza!" Roy carried on calling after her as she climbed up the steep slope. She still charged on ahead at top speed ignoring his shouts. She needed to be alone, to escape from reality. Escape from the fact her once comfortable lifestyle had crumbled. Her once stable everyday life was falling apart each day. She hated it so much. She'd had enough.

Roy's shouting never ceased but he ran faster and faster to keep up with her. He hated fighting with her. He could feels the distance between them growing and growing over the past few weeks. It ached in his chest when he thought of how close their relationship once was. He knew all he had said in the car was out of order and hurtful but his emotions had remained bottled up for just too long. He needed to let them out. He _needed_ to talk to someone. Anyone. But he knew deep down it would only be Riza who would truly understand him. He always thought he would understand her better than anyone else too. But I guess that was until she found someone else. Darwin. Someone else to confide in. After all no matter how much he clung onto her and depended on her all his life, he never once wanted her to be the same. He wanted someone else to love and cherish her. Someone without the bloodstained hands. Without the guilt over their shoulders. Someone who wouldn't remind her of all the terrible times in her life. Someone who would make her happy and finally remove her from all of her suffering. She had nearly died because of him, she had her life put at risk so many times because of him. Yet she still stayed. But as he thought about it now, he just caused her more and more hardship. He should just relieve her of all her sorrow. Release her from all the hurt he had caused her.

By this point they were quite a long distance away from the car and heavily shaded by the thick forest. Due to exhaust, Roy finally caught up with Riza and he grabbed both wrists trying to stop her running away again. He panted heavily as she was, the breathing strangely in sync.

"Wait…..R-Riza…Lets-s…just….talk." He was able to finally take a good look at her face and found silent stressed tears dripping down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her broken like this. He pulled on her arm and directed her to sit on the oversized rock.

"I j-just want to be a-alone Roy." She said quietly keeping her eyes on her feet. He placed a hand on her cheek as he kneeled in front of her. His thumb wiped away the tears and tilted her face towards him.

"No, Riza. If I leave you alone you'll over think things and end up blaming yourself. Just l-let us talk." He desperately wanted her to stay by her side, but he wouldn't force her. If she wanted to leave he would let her. But only after he tried everything he could to convince her to stay.

She placed a hand over his that lay on her cheek and nodded, fresh tears replacing the old ones. With that Roy sat beside her on the boulder, he hand tightly clasping hers.

Knowing she probably wasn't ready to speak he started first. "I know you're having doubts about me. About our marriage, about what happened with Grumman. But I want to know why. Riza. You can't keep all these reasons inside you. They'll just fester and develop and very soon you won't trust me anymore. It's not like you Riza. I mean you usually wouldn't hide anything, if you have something to say you would just say it." He paused and pained look on his face. "Even the situation with Darwin, you could have just told me. I'm not going to be going anywhere Riza, so just talk to me." Roy pleaded two hands now clutching hers.

Riza bit her lip nervously. She had kept so many things secret, carried so much burden on her shoulders over past few weeks she forgot what was truly important. "I hate doubting you, y'know? That day Grumman got attacked, I was there. I saw you in the flesh, pierce him with that sword. It was definitely you but then it wasn't you as well. It couldn't have been you. I kept telling myself. There was something wrong. But all I could think of was how you wanted to go off and do something by yourself. How you could have used that time to prepare yourself. But then I also thought that maybe you were being blackmailed."

She paused looking at him, the tears gone. "We all know that if any one of us were put in danger you would step in to save the day regardless of what would happen to you. I mean that's what you are. A self sacrificing idiot. Then I got so angry at you for not confiding in me. I thought we were a team."

"You know why Riza. I was at Hughes grave, I already told you that." He spoke trying not to patronise her.

"Yes but couldn't you have just said that! Instead of making us worry about where you were!"

"I didn't say anything so you wouldn't have to come and grieve with me." He quietened, the subject still hurt. "We came down to Central to celebrate, I didn't want you to have to get depressed with me. I was used to dealing with the grief alone anyway." She nodded in understanding. "There's more, keep talking."

"Sorry I blew up about the newspaper. It just brought up all the insecurities I had deep down for a long time."

Roy nodded. "Just for the record. That was not me okay?"

She watched him waiting for him to say more.

"Listen. I've loved you for so long Riza. I've waited just too long to finally be able to hold you in my arms as mine. Why would I throw all those emotions away for just some random whore off the street?" He looked down at his feet slightly ashamed. "I know I had the reputation of a womaniser, but that was all a cover and you know it."

She sighed. "I know. But I could never fathom why out of everyone. Everyone in the world Roy! Out of everyone why would you chose that girl whose hands were bloodstained. That girl whose back had been defaced by another man. That girl who hid in baggy uniforms and forced you to work overtime. That girl who was more focused on your goals in life, than your own happiness."

Roy put her arms on her shoulder. "Because it was that girl. That's why I loved her. The only girl who could see through all my charms and facades I put on. The girl who had been through hell and back with me instead of sitting at home focusing on what to make for dinner. That girl was the only one I ever wanted. She means everything to me."

He pulled her into a hug and leaned his head on her shoulder so she couldn't see his face. "That's why when I saw you with Darwin I said nothing. I just left as the jealously and the heartache consumed me. Because that girl _ALWAYS_ deserved someone better than that shameless womaniser. Someone better than the lazy ass commanding officer. I was willing to let you live with him as long as you were happy. If you didn't want me anymore, I wouldn't stand in the way of getting what you deserved." He tightened his grip on her. "I would stay here as long as you wanted me, but I would stand aside if you wanted to move on. As long as you were happy I would endure my heart breaking into little pieces and my world falling apart. As long as you were happy."

She pulled away from him and took his face in her hands wiping away the few tears that had formed. "It wasn't what I wanted. I never kissed him back, because all I had ever wanted had always been right in front of me. I only ever wanted you. That's all." She sighed. "I didn't tell you in fear of _you _leaving. Leaving me in the dark like I had been in all those years ago, before you had stepped into my life. Havoc said it was silly to think of things that way. But I was genuinely scared."

Roy shook his head slightly. "That won't ever happen Riza. I love you."

This time he took her face into his hands and then leaned against her forehead in relief. "Our relationship was never that weak. I never thought it would just break from something like that. The bond we have is a lot stronger than that. Or was I the only one who felt it?"

Tears started to well in Riza eyes again, but this time she smiled a smile that was the brightest it had been in weeks. Calmly but painfully slowly she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled Roy's face closer and closer to hers until their lips met. She pressed her lips tightly against him as he kissed back tenderly. She pushed and pushed and the kiss deepened. She bit and sucked on his lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Riza encouraged Roy and before long Roy hovered over her as her back fell against the boulder they had been sat on. As the kisses got more and more frantic Riza pulled away, still holding onto his face. "I love you."

With that she pulled his face back onto her and wrapped her arms tightly around his back. Her fingers knotting in his jet black hair. Roy's arms tightened around Riza's waist as he leaned over, trying to balance their weight. He held onto her as if he would never let go and continued to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

##################################

Eventually becoming aware of the discomfort he was causing her, he lifted her. A hand around her bottom. The other tightly wound against her back. He lifted her and rested her body against a nearby tree. Her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders for support, her legs straddling his body. Their lips hadn't stopped working as their desperate need for each other became evident. Roy occasionally felt the slight wetness dripping down her face and in response he broke their kiss to kiss away the tears. Before moving to her neck line. He opened the top few buttons of her shirt which exposed the creamy skin to him. Roy kissed and licked and sucked all of her neck desperate to display all of his feelings for her to give her this moment of pleasure.

An unintentional moan escaped Riza's lips as she pulled his head back upwards and forced him into a strong kiss as she held his head firmly in her hands. Whilst Roy was distracted she worked at the buttons of his shirt unbuttoning slowly one by one. They had all the time in the world and hell she was going to take her time and enjoy this. When she finally finished she pushed apart each side of the shirt to stroke his chest from top to bottom, briefly stopping to give a kiss to each of his nipples before moving down to stroke and kiss his muscular six pack.

Roy's pants had suddenly tightened. And it didn't help that Riza liked to rub the crotch area as she licked his chest. He was having a hard time controlling himself. When he needed more, he firmly pushed Riza back against the tree before removing his shirt and draping it over Riza's shoulders. This was to stop the friction from the tree hurting her later. He had already defaced her back enough, he didn't had to add another to the list.

She looked at him questioningly until he pushed his lips back onto hers sliding his tongue in and out. Whilst he did so he hurriedly unbuttoned her shirt and pushed the sides hurriedly away. She removed her arms and left the shirt dangling over her shoulders. He seized her breasts firmly and licked the exposed parts. A loud moan escaped her again and this encouraged him. He reached around her and unbuckled the bra which she quickly removed and draped around his neck.

Using one hand Roy clutched onto her breast and squeezed whilst enveloping the other with his mouth, whilst licking the nipple. Riza's moans became erratic as she grabbed his head and pushed him deeper into her bosom. Eventually swapped sides he continued his actions while sneakily snaking a hand down her pants. Past her underwear and then he pushed two fingers into her. Her face twisted into some form of satisfaction as her moans deepened as he moved the fingers in and out.

He added another and quickened the pace. Feeling Riza grip tighter onto his shoulders a hand fisted in his hair and her face muffled in his exposed shoulder, he roughly removed her pants and underwear in on quick movement. It startled Riza slightly but the smirk on Roy's face made her face gleam as she pulled his body closer to hers once more. She kissed and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. Purposely forcing her hot breath onto him. She stuck a hand down his pants and gripped his length through his pants. She felt Roy jolt in surprise, but continued to stroke him in a circular motion. She whispered seductively in his ear to keep his attention, one hand behind his head holding him in place.

Moans began to escape from her irresistible husband, and with that she began pumping the hard length in her hand. He sucked in a tight breath and finally decided he'd had enough. He force down the pants and his boxers in one motion, without dropping Riza. He then turned to her admiring her nude form, before kissing her tenderly as she placed a soft hand on one of his pecs.

After a long build up he finally entered her, in one fluid motion. Riza's grip tightening on Roy's shoulders and her moans deepened as he finally started thrusting. Slowly at first, but then hurriedly and desperately. His hands gripped onto her ass as he desperately pushed her body closer and closer to his. The thrusts speeding up and going deeper each time. His lips were permanently on hers muffling her whimpers and calls of his name. To be fair he was calling out her name as much as he could as well.

As her hands crawled over her back his hands began to crawl up her bare back too. He moved his fingers as he thrusted, till he suddenly froze. His hand had come in contact with the burn marks on her back. His mouth had frozen on hers his eyes widened. He touched the mark delicately as he began to pull out. In an instant Riza had grabbed his cheeks and began to kiss away the tears forming. He still wasn't over the fact he had burned her all those years ago. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and began to move on her own creating friction between their body parts.

"Please stop dwelling on this. I asked you to do that, and I'll ALWAYS appreciate it." She took his lips again trying to deepen it and stroking his hair to encouragement.

Roy knew he should stop feeling guilty about that time, but it was impossible. He had permanently scared his most beloved in the most gruesome way possible. But now was not the time to slip back into his angst mode. He had the woman he loved naked in his arms and if there was one thing he was certain. He always promised to make her happy. He pushed deeply into her before pulling completely out and then plunging back in rapidly. The two clung onto each other tightly refusing to let go. Riza's hand now clutching Roy's face as his tongue touched hers.

When Roy speeded up his thrusts Riza matched each one, trying to heighten the experience for both of them. As she moved her breasts moved up and down with her, rubbing against the General's bare chest. He smirked and took the opportunity to attack Riza's clit with his fingers. She screamed his name out loudly followed by moans.

His climax was approaching as was hers. Knowing this he sped up her thrusts and returned to kiss her deeply, forcing all his feelings onto her.

She was first to climax gripping onto his shoulders leaving scratch marks and screaming his name into his mouth. He soon followed spilling his seed deep into her. He leaned his head against her neck in exhaustion, despite this he still stood supporting the two of them against the tree. She leaned her head comfortingly against his chest. The two panted waiting for the other to regain their breath.

Whilst still inside her, Roy kissed his lightly against her temple.

"We need to get back to Central. To get out lives back. To get back Lia's carefree childhood. To get back Breda and Fureys' freedom. To get Havoc back from hell. And Most of all." He stroked the back of her head gently. "To get back your happiness. Will you follow me?"

"To the end."

And with that they sealed their promise with a long lasting kiss.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah how was it? I still feel really uncomfortable about it, oh well.**

**Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter and thank you for putting up with the hiatus, hopefully things will pick up after exams so give me another 3 weeks or so till the next chapter**

**Happy Royai day everyone~~**


	15. Onwards

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END**

**Chapter 15: Onwards**

"They've been gone a while. Maybe we should go look for them?" Furey asked concerned looking over at the hill the two had run up.

Breda shook his head. "I think it's more important that we stay here."

"But-"

"Furey." He cut off him quickly. The two were still sat in the car trying to distract Lia from thinking of her parents. Breda leaned over to whisper in his ear so that Lia couldn't hear anything.

"I think we should be reassuring a little girl that her parents are coming back together, rather than doubting them."

Furey nodded in agreement. The little girl in question had planted herself on Furey's lap staring intently out the window for any glimpse of her parents. She tapped her fingers impatiently along the window.

"Mama and Papa are coming back right Fwery?" She looked at him with her big innocent eyes and he found himself unable to tell her the truth.

"O-of Course they w-will! They love each other lots right?" He laughed nervously as the girls intent gaze was set on him. Breda gave him a look which simply said "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"But they fight. They don't fight." She muttered looking down at her lap depressed.

"Sure they fight Lia. Everyone fights. But you have to remember that they love you the most, and they'll always come back for you." Breda placed a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder.

She nodded slowly.

"Hey that's them!" Furey shouted excitedly as they crowded around the window.

And there they were. Roy heading down the hill calmly and with a bright smile on his face. Riza comfortably on his back her cheek resting against his hair. The same kind of smile Roy wore plastered on her face as she waved at the group.

Furey flew open the door and Lia ran towards them arms stretched out. She hugged Roy's leg tightly, sobbing loudly.

"Papa, Mama. Don't go again." She wailed. Roy lowered Riza and picked up Lia.

"We're sorry. It won't happen again." Roy said with a chagrin.

(-)

Two weeks had past since that incident and there was news about Havoc. That he had broken out of jail. Again. It came to a great relief to his comrades but if they knew the real circumstances behind it, they wouldn't be so happy.

Half way through the second week they had to abandon the car as fuel had run out. They had to make it the rest of the way on foot. Or with Roy's suggestion, freeloading a train heading to Risembool. So here they were travelling deep into the forest to the bottom of the valley where they knew a train would pass through. They waded through the thick foliage silently trying not to disturb nature that could give away their location.

Roy reminisced the phone call he'd made to Elric earlier, after some heavy disguises.

"_Hello?" It was Winry. _

"_Winry can you put the beansprout on the phone?"Roy said with a smirk._

"_Gen-!"_

"_Shh. They could be tapping your phone."_

"_Oh, okay then."_

_The sound of scuffling could be heard in the background. Ed could be heard shouting something and then stomping towards the phone._

"_Yeah who is it?" He muttered annoyed into the phone._

"_Shrimp?"_

"_Bastard?"_

"_No, It's the King." He smirked._

"_Are you sure you should be making this call, there's a nationwide hunt for your head!"_

"_Yeah I know that. We just need your help."_

"_What do you want? And it better not be money!"_

"_Let's just say we're heading somewhere for the pawns to plot."_

"_Oh yeah where?"_

"_Obviously where the best apple pie is made." With that he shut off the phone abruptly. He'd given enough clues to be aware of their arrival, yet not to be easily understood by outsiders._

"Stop." Roy broke out of his reminiscence and made everyone freeze in their position. He sniffed the air. "Is that cigarette smoke?" He turned his head to look behind them.

"Shit. Run." He grabbed Lia and ran the others already charging ahead.

"Dammit Men, they've spotted us. Initiate capture operation. Remember we want them all alive except Mustang." The military secret agents appeared from their camouflaged hiding places. They raised their tranquilizer guns ready to aim. But then the sound of a train whistle interrupted them.

"Everybody get to that train now." Roy shouted loudly and forced himself through all the foliage hurriedly.

"Don't let them get away!" Their commander leading his troops to capture them.

Roy turned quickly still carrying Lia with one arm and snapped sending a wall of fire in their direction in hope of slowing them. He was about to do a victory pose when a wave of water swallowed up his flames in one go, steam rising up as a result. Roy gulped and carried on running instead. Damn. They had a water alchemist with them.

But he didn't have time to worry about that. When a landmine went off it sent them all flying.

Roy landed on his back to shield Lia from the shock. The pain rippled through his body but he didn't have time to worry about that. He quickly recovered and stood up once more. There was steam filled in the air from their previous counterattack making it difficult to see where the others were.

"Is everyone okay?!"

"Yes sir."

"I'm fine." Riza and Breda headed towards him, waving the steam out of the way.

"What about Furey?"

"He's down." Roy quickly handed Lia over to Riza and crawled over to where Breda had found Furey.

Roy's blood froze as he saw the prone body of Furey lying face down in the ground.

"FUREY!" He called out rushing over to the body lying on the ground. He completely forgot the MP's chasing them behind them and turned his Sergeant around and shook him to get him to wake.

"Wake up Kain! Come on! We can't stop here." When he didn't receive a response he pulled his limp subordinate onto his shoulders and started to run towards the railway where the train was rapidly approaching, he could tell by the whistling sound coming.

"Chief!" Breda shouted, concerned about his superior and comrade.

"We'll be fine. Just make sure you all get on that train. Even if we don't, just charge on ahead without us. I'm Trusting you Breda!"

"Yes sir!" And with that he pulled Riza and Lia ahead as fast as possible. Roy fumbled with Furey on his back and followed after them swiftly stumbling through the bushes. One of the alchemists stopped, preparing to unleash his alchemic attack onto the vulnerable two. However Riza was faster, she turned around and shot bullets through the hand of the alchemist preventing further alchemic moves.

"Nice shot!" Roy called out receiving a wink from Riza and a thumbs up from Lia. They were getting further and further ahead when Roy tripped and came tumbling down the steep hill, catching up to the others.

As they rolled down the hill Roy did his best to shelter Furey's head from impact. They eventually got stuck and Roy hurriedly tried to get up and continue the run. Riza's group had already made it onto one of the trains open compartments but the train continuously moved forward not slowing down.

Despite the weight on his back Roy was still able to keep up with the train to an extent. Breda and Riza held out their hands and pulled Furey into the compartment. With the loss of weight Roy picked up the pace of his run.

However the train also picked up its speed as it had turned onto a straight patch. Riza's hand seemed to get further and further away.

He wasn't going to make it.

The fatigue was getting to him.

His heartbeat was racing.

And he could see the MP's closing in from the hills.

So he took a risk. Either make it onto the train or miss and get caught by the MP's.

He took the leap and his hand met Riza's. Her grip was firm as always. She wasn't going to let go.

And with that he was pulled onto the train and the large wooden panels shut quickly as soon as he was safely inside.

They all panted for several minutes before speaking, their heartbeats racing. Lia sat quietly on the verge of crying. Furey's body lay limp but breathing nonetheless.

"That was a damn close one sir!" Breda shouted finally. He lay on his back exhausted.

"Sorry for all the trouble." Roy grinned and scratched his head nervously, before finally getting a good look around the train compartment they sat in. Pretty empty apart from some crates in the corner. He peered inside. Great. Dynamite. Really.

He sighed loudly and lay on the floor exhausted as well. Lia played with his hair absentmindedly, while Riza tried to wake Furey. He barely stirred and remained in the deep sleep. She sighed also and let him lay his head on her knee while he rested.

This had Roy up in a second. Removing his jacket, padding it up and shoving it up Furey's head.

Riza looked at him mildly shocked. Breda grinned as he secured the doors to separate cabins.

Roy coughed nervously. "Um, your lap is reserved for _my head __**only**_." Then full of pride, lay his head on his beloved lap.

Resulting a burst of laughter from the Breda and Riza. She laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes.

Lia on the other hand whined loudly. "What about me? I like mama's knee. You can't tell mama what to do."

A cough broke up the laughter and they all rushed around Furey. His hand over his face as he sat up.

Riza placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Are you alright Furey?"

His eyes took sometime to focus before he looked up.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**okay, so this is kindof important**

**If anyone still really really wants me to finish this fic, then please let me know and I will continue it to the end (although it will probably be atrociously written with minimal description), otherwise I think I'm going to have to discontinue it, I mean I have difficulty writing at all nowadays and I have no motivation to continue at all.**

**Just thought I'd let you all know, sorry about this**


End file.
